Sorry, I Still Love You
by Claudia Quintin
Summary: "AKU MEMBENCIMU KYU! AKU INGIN SURAT CERAI DARIMU! / "kau hanya salah paham Ming" /"SALAH PAHAM ? POKOKNYA AKU INGIN SURAT CERAI DARIMU!" / "BAIKLAH,AKANKU BUATKAN!PUAS!". Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? bagaimana dengan anak-anak mereka ? KYUMIN GS / Warning NC in ending! Chpt7IsUp!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Sorry, I Still Love You.

CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (22 yo)

Lee Sungmin (24 yo)

Cho Sunghyun (Namja) Cho Minhyun (Yeoja) [Anak Kyumin,mereka kembar dan umur mereka 2 tahun)

Sumarry : berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan berujung ke penceraian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersepakat untuk bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? Kalau memang itu terjadi, apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali di masa depan? Dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka ? PLEASE RnR ^^~

WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many Typo.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU KYU! RUMAH TANGGA INI TIDAK BISA DIALANJUTKAN LAGI! AKU INGIN SURAT CERAI DARIMU!" Teraiak seorang yaoja kini matanya sudah berkilat-kilat merah menandakan emosi yang telah menyelimutinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'cerai' dari mulut istrinya hanya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"ANDWEE! SHIRIEO! Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu Ming! Kau hanya salah paham!" Ujar Kyuhyun lembut bertujuan agar istrinya-Cho Sungmin ah ani! Sebentar lagi marganya akan berubah menjadi 'Lee' kembali.

"SALAH PAHAM KATA KAU! CIH! PADAHAL AKU MELIHATMU DEGAN YEOJA CENTIL ITU DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI! DAN KATA KAU AKU SALAH PAHAM!" Teriak Sungmin seraya tersenyum miris dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ya kau salah paham Ming, dengarkan dulu penjelasku" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan mu Cho! Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit karena kau sering menghianatiku Kyu! AKU HANYA INGIN SURAT CERAI DARIMU!" Teriak Sungmin kembali, air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung kini keluar begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

"BAIKLAH KALAU KAU INGIN SURAT CERAI DARAIKU! AKAN KU BUATKAN PUAS!" sepertinya iblis telah merasuki tubuh Kyuhyun, kini dirinya telah di penuhi emosi.

"BAGUS! DAN SATU LAGI KEDUA ANAKKU AKU YANG AKAN MENGURUSINNYA!" Teriak Sungmin (lagi).

"YA!TIDAK BISA BEGITU! BAGAIMANAPUN ITU ANAKKU JUGA!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"TAPI AKU YANG MENGANDUNG MEREKA!"

"DAN AKU YANG MEMBUATMU BISA HAMIL"

"POKOKNYA SUNGHYUN DAN HYUNMIN AKU YANG AKAN MENGURUSINNYA"

"YA! AKU TIDAK TE-

"Hiks...Hisks.. huweeeeee" Ucapa Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar tangisan yang berasal dari luar pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu kamar mereka mau tak mau harus membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Betetapa terkejutnya dia, melihat kedua putra dan putrinya terduduk dan menangis, Sungmin berjongkok di depan anaknya dan memeluk kedua buah hatinya.

"sstt uljima _jagi_" ujar Sungmin seraya mengusap punggung kedua anaknya.

Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya, ia ikut berjongkok dan mengangkat putrinya untuk kembali di gendongnya dari pelukan Sungmin. Pada awalnya Sungmin terkejut.

"Uljima jagi" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi chuby putrinya.

"Appa dan Umma jangan belteliak! Hyunmin jadi bangun" Ujar Hyunmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah merajuk anaknya hanya terkekeh kecil.

'Sifat merajukmu sangat mirip dengan ummamu, tapi sekarang ummamu bukanlah umma yang appa kenal dulu' Batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang melihat tingkah putrinya yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris.

'Dia bisa menjadi penggantiku' Batin Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin melihat putranya yang berada di pelukannya sedikit terkejut.

'Sudah tertidur?' Batin Sungmin.

Segera Sungmin mengangkan dan menggendong Putranya untuk dipindahkan ke kamar anaknya.

Kyuhyun melihat Putrinya yang berada di gendongannya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah tidur,eoh? Begitu nyaman dan hangatkah pelukan Appa sampai kau tertidur cepat begini" Ujar Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi chuby anaknya dan melangkah menuju kamarnya (read: kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin)

'Bahkan kau sangat mirip dengan kelakuan ummamu, selalu tertidur dipelukan appa' Batin Kyuhyun sedih.

.

Sungmin meletakkan tubuh Putranya di hamparan kasur berwarna biru laut itu. Sungmin membungkus tubuh anaknya dengan selimut sebatas leher. Sungmin memperhatikan lekuk wajah putrnya dengan baik, dia mengelus Pipi Chuby anaknya. Sungmin merasa dunia berputar dengan cepat, dia sangat pusing.

"Hah~ sepertinya aku akan tidur disini" Ujar Sungmin dan membaringkan badannya di sampaing Putnya. Untung saja ranjang putrnya bisa memuat dua orang.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu hanya menatap kedua insan itu dengan tatapan sendu. 'bahkan kau tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang denganku, padahal aku sangat ingin memelukmu' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar anaknya dengan sangat pelan, berharap kedua insan yang berada didalamnya tidak terganggu.

Sungmin yang dari tadi belum tidur hanya menangis di kediaman malam, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang menutup pintu kamar putranya. Ia ingin sekali memaafkan Kyuhyun tapi bagaimana lagi hatinya terlanjur sakit untuk melanjutkan rumah tangga ini. Ia memandang putranya yang berada didalam dekapannya, ia tersenyum 'Mungkin kau bisa menggantikan appamu' batin Sungmin dan menutup matanya.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh jakungnya di samping Putrinya, dia menatap Putrinya yang tertidur pulas. 'Appa melihatmu tertidur saja seperti melihat ummamu tertidur' Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengelus bibir _plump _ putrinya dengan ibu jarinya.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di bibir _plump _putrinya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan memeluk putrinya. 'Aku sangat merindukanmu Ming' Batin Kyuhyun dan memejamkan mata untuk menuju dunia mimpi.

.

Sinar matahari menembus gorden berwarna putih itu, membuat kedua insan yang saling berpelukan itu mengeluh karena sinar matahari merambat lurus dari arah gorden dan bertumpu tepat di mata namja tersebut.

"eugh" Lengu namja itu.

Matanya milirik jam yang berada di meja nakas, jam menunjukkan pukul enam lewat beberapa menit. Pandangan namja itu terhenti ketika melihat yeoja mungil itu melenguh dan merapatkan pelukannya ketubuh Appanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh, dielusnya pipi berisi milik anaknya dan mengecupnya pelan namun lama.

"eughhh" Lengeuh yeoja tersubut, bukannya bangun dia malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Appanya.

"Aku harus berangkat kerja" Ujar Kyuhyun dan melepaskan pelukan Putrinya dari tubuhnya, ketika ia hendak beranjak turun dari ranjang untuk menuju kamar mandi sepasang tangan mungil memeluknya dari belakang. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat putrinya, dia tersenyum.

"Jagi lepaskan pelukanmu, Appa ingin mandi" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Putrinya.

"Eughhh" Lenguh yeoja mungil itu kembali, perlahan yeoja mungil itu membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Dia menatap Appanya yang juga menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Morni ng _jagi_" Ujar Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir Putrinya.

"Molning too Appa" Ujar Minhyun seraya memeluk leher Appanya.

"Aigooo anak Appa manja sekali,eoh?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Anak Appa memang halus manja" Ujar Minhyun.

"Arraso sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu, Appa ingin mandi" Ujar Kyuhyun dan Minhyun menuruti perintah Appanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi yang juga berada di dalam kamarnya.

Setalah lima menit mandi, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan balutan handuk sebatas pinggangnya.

"Aigoooo! Kau halus mati! Halus!" Terdengar teriakan frustastari dari atas ranjang, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat putrinya frustasi karena tidak bisa mengalahkan game yang berada di PSP Kyuhyun.

.

Setalah memandikan putrinya, kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut rumahnya. 'Kemana dia, ah mungkin dia sudah berangkat kerja deluan' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Appa kemana umma?" Ujar Minhyun yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ummamu sudah pergi deluan" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum, tepatnya tersenyuman paksa.

"eh?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat makanan yang sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja makan.

'ternyata dia masih perhatian' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin menekan bel Apertemen sahabatnya.

CLEEK

Pintu apertemen itu terbuka menampilkan yeoja yang masih berbalut piyama dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan, sepertinya yeoja ini baru saja bangun.

"Ada apa Minnie, pagi-pagi kenapa datang kesini" Ujar Yeoja itu dan menguap.

"Aigooo! Kau baru bangun wookie-ah!" Ujar Sungmin serya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Sekarang kau kesini hanya untuk mengomeliku, langsung ke inti saja lah Minnie, aku masih mengantuk" Ujar Yeoja itu yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook.

"Aku ingin menitipkan anakku" Ujar Sungmin.

Mata Ryeowook membulat.

"Mwo! Menitipkan anakmu! Biasanya anakmukan dengan babysisternya" Ujar Ryeowook.

"babysisternya aku pecat wookie-ah" Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Aigooo! Arraso aku akan menjaga anakmu itu" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal?" Ujar Sungmin dengan mata membinarnya.

"Ne, masuklah" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah wookie, Sunghyun-ah kesini nak" Ujar Sungmin seraya memanggil Sunghyun yang lagi bermain-main sendiri.

"eh? Hanya satu? Diama Minhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"I-itu pokoknya kau harus menjaganya sampai aku pulang kerja,arraso" Ujar Sungmin dan membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan apatermen Ryeowook.

"Aneh, ah~ kajja Sunghyun kita masuk" Ujar Ryeowook seraya menggendong tubuh Sunghyun.

.

Tampak seorang namja yang lagi asik berkutut dengan Dokument yang ada di tangannya, dia tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampi melupakan seorang Putrinya yang merasa sangat diacuhkan oleh Appanya. Yeoja mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembukan kedua pipinya melihat sanga Ayah sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Yeoja mungil itu melirik benda berwarna Pink yang berada di sampingnya, dia sangatlah bosan memainkan benda yang sangat menyebalkan itu, bagaimana tidak? Sudah 5 jam dia memainkan benda laknat itu, tapi hasilnya NIHIL, dia selalu kalah. Dan selama 5 jam pula ayahnya tidak memperhatikannya.

"YA Appa!" Teriak yeoja mungil itu seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Wae _jagi"_ Ujar Kyuhyun tampa melepas tatapannya dari laptop berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Aish! Aku sangat bocan disini telus Appa!" Teriak Yeoja mungil itu dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sebentar lagi _jagi" _Ujar Kyuhyun tampa mengalihkan tatapannya ke Putrinya.

CLEEK.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan yeoja cantik dan anggun itu.

"HYUKKI AHJUMMA" Teriak Minhyun dan memeluk kaki jenjang Eunhyuk.

"Aiggooo kau sukses mengagetkanku Minhyun-ah" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengangkat dan menggendong Minhyun.

"Ada apa Hyuki-ah" Ujar Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi tampa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Aku izin pulang cepat hari ini, Donghae juga tidak bisa masuk hari ini dia sakit, jadi aku ingi merawat suamiku" Ujar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dimasa Senior Hing School dan mereka juga berkerja di perusahaan punya Kyuhyun. Ngomong-ngomong Sungmin juga bekerja, tapi bukan di perusahaan punya Kyuhyun, dia berkerja di perusahaannya sendiri. Kenapa begitu? Tanyakan saja sendiri kepada mereka.

"hah~ baiklah, lagian tugasmu sudah selesai bukan" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya merebahkan kepalanya di bangku kerjanya dan memijat pelipisnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Appa, Minhyun ikut dengan Hyukkie Ahjumma ne" Ujar Minhyun dengan mata memelas.

"Jangan _jagi_, kau disini saja" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi disini sangat membocankan Appa" Ujar Minhyun di gendongan Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kau bisa memainkan PSP Pink mu nak" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"POKOKNYA AKU INGIN IKUT DENGAN HYUKKIE AHJUMMA!" Teriak Minhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam kepada Appanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan tajam anaknya hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan susah.

"Aish! Arraso" Ujar Kyuhyun pada Akhirnya. "Kau tak keberatankan Hyukki?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku tak keberatan sama sekali,Kyu" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Minhyun tidak boleh nakal disana ne" Ujar Kyuhyun kepada Minhyun.

"oke Appa" Ujar Minhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Kyu, Annyeong" Ujar Eunhyuk dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

'Bahkan tatapan mata tajammu sangat mengerikan dari pada Appa dan itu mengingatkanku kepada tatapan tajam Minnie tadi malam' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu Ming~" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

** T.B.C**

**Mohon Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 (Sungmin Pregnant ?)

**Title : Sorry, I Still Love You.**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (22 yo)**

**Lee Sungmin (24 yo)**

**Cho Sunghyun (Namja) Cho Minhyun (Yeoja) [Anak Kyumin,mereka kembar dan umur mereka 2 tahun)**

**Rate : T**

**Sumarry : berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan berujung ke penceraian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersepakat untuk bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? Kalau memang itu terjadi, apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali di masa depan? Dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka ? PLEASE RnR ^^~**

**WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many Typo.**

_**Before.**_

"_**Aku merindukanmu Ming~" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memejamkan matanya.**_

_**.**_

Tampak seorang yeoja berpipi tirus dengan seorang anak namja yang dipangkunya sedang asik menonton serial kartun jepang diruangan TV yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Mereka saling tertawa melihat tokoh utama kartun itu. Anak namja itu- Sunghyun sesekali memakan cemilan yang ada ditanganyannya.

"Sunghyun-ah kemana dongsaengmu" Tanya Ryeowook kepada Sunghyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"eumm mungkin dengan Appa" Ujar Sunghyun yang masih mengunyak makanan ringan yang ada ditangan kirinya.

"Kenapa tidak bersamamu, biasanya kalian selalu bersama kemana-mana" Ujar Ryeowook.

"entalah, tadi umma bilang kalau Minhyun lebih memilih Appanya dali pada aku dan ummanya" Ujar Sunghyun dengan polos.

'Apa mereka kembali bertengkar' batin Ryeowook.

"Apa Appa dan Umma Sunghyun bertengkar?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih penasaran.

"Beltengkal ? entalah, yang penting kemalen waktu Sunghyun tidul tiba-tiba aku dengal teliakan Appa dan Umma, telus kami telbangung dan kami nangis" Ujar polos Sunghyun.

'Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong, mereka pasti bertengkar' Batin Ryeowook.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat, tampak seorang yeoja berparas cantik masih berkutut dengan pekerjaannya, sebenarnya pikirannya sekarang bukan kepada dokumen yang sedang ia pegang, tetapi kepada rumah tangganya yang sedang diujung tanduk. Yeoja itu meremas kemeja bagian dada kirinya merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam, bulir-bulir air bening keluar begitu saja dari mata bulatnya.

"Hiks.. Mianhe Kyu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi" Isaknya. Tangan yang berada di dadanya tadi merosot turun ke perut datarnya, diusapnya dengan lembut perut itu.

"Mianhe _jagi,_ ketika kau lahir kedunia ini, kau tidak memiliki Appa hiks.." Isak Sungmin kembali terdengar.

"Tapi, tenang saja _jagi¸_umma akan menjadi orang tua yang sangat baik, yah walaupun tidak ada Appa dikehidupan kita nanti... hiks" Isaknya kembali.

.

Ting Tong

"Ne tunggu sebentar" Teriak seorang yeoja.

CLEK

"eh Minnie, kajja masuk Sunghyun lagi bermain dikamarku" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Sunghyun-ah umma datang!" Teriak Sungmin, Sunghyun langsung berlari dari kamar Ryeowook dan memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Umma Bogoshipeo" Ujar Sunhyun seraya mempererat pelukannya dileher sang umma.

"Nado _jagi_, Aigoo tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, umma sesak" Ujar Sungmin.

"Minnie mau aku buatkan coklat panas ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne wookkie-ah" Ujar Sungmin.

"Umma aku melindukan Appa dan Minhyun" Ujar Sunghyun yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Sungmin.

"..." Sungmin hanya diam.

"Apa umma tak melindukan meleka?" Tanya Sunghyun.

"Ah~ n-ne umma juga merindukan mereka" Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum kepada putranya. 'Sangat merindukan mereka malah' Batin Sungmin.

"Ini coklat panasnya" Tiba-tiba Ryeowook datang membawakan dua gelas coklas panas. Sungmin mengambil coklat panas dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu milik Ryeowook.

"Gomawo wookie-ah" Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

"Cheonma,Sepertinya cuaca di luar sangatlah dingin, coklas panas sangat cocok bukan ?" Tanya Ryeowook tersenyum, Sungmin membalasnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum.

Ryeowook mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebalah Sungmin.

"Apa kau lagi ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung To The Point. Sungmin tersentak 'Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahuinya' Batin Sungmin.

"Aku tahu Ming, kelakuanmu sangat bisa dibaca, apalagi sepertinya kau habis menangis" Ujar Ryeowook seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi Wokkie-ah" Ujar Sungmin lesu.

"Hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit untuk melanjutkan rumah tangga ini" Sambung Sungmin, Ryeowook tersentak.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan bercerai" Selidik Ryeowook dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan mata sendu.

"Andwee! Kalian tidak boleh bercerai!" Ujar Ryeowook mutlak seraya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

"YA! memang kenapa kalau aku bercerai" Ujar Sungmin.

"Minne-ah kalian itu saling mencintai, aku tahu ketika kita High School kau maupun Kyuhyun itu saling mengejar satu sama lain, aku yang menjadi sahabat kalian bisa merasakan sedalam mana kalian saling mencintai, kalian itu saling menyayangi dan sangat mencintai satu sama lain" Ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin terdiam,air mata Sungmin telah sukses jatuh dari matanya.

"Tapi, dia telah berselingkuh didepanku Wokkie-ah" Ujar Sungmin menahan isakan.

"Mungkin kau salah paham Minnie-ah, dengarkan dulu penjelasannya" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana ini Wokkie-ah, aku yang telah meminta cerai darinya. Kyuhyun juga telah direndam rasa emosi pada saat aku bilang kami akan bercerai, hiks..bagaimana ini Wokkie-ah hiks.." Ujar Sungmin, kini isakan yang telah ditahannya telah keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"sst Uljima" Ujar Ryeowook seraya menyandarkan kepala sungmin ke bahunya.

"Ikutkan saja kata hatimu Min, kata hatilah yang bisa membawa kita kejalan yang seharusnya" Nasehat Ryeowook. Sungmin mengangguk.

Sungmin melirik arah jam yang berada di dinding yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. 'Sudah pukul 9 malam, apa dia tak khawatir denganku' Batin Sungmin seraya menutup matanya menahan sakit dihatinya.

"Wokkie-ah sepertinya aku harus pulang" Ujar Sungmin dan mengangkan kepalanya dari bahu Ryeowook.

"Istirahatlah, jangan selalu berfikir negatif tentang masalah kalian, selalu berfikir positif ne" Saran Ryeowook seraya tersenyum bermaksud agar sahabatnya bisa tenang.

"Gomawo Wokkie-ah kau sahabat terbaikku selain Hyukki" Ujar Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook seraya menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Cheonma Minnnie-ah" Ujar Ryeowook seraya mengeratkan pelukan Sungmin.

"Eh? Sunghyun tadi kemana?" Tanya Sungmin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mungkin dia lagi menonton kartun jepan di kamarku" Ujar Ryeowook, Sungmin langsung menuju kamar Ryeowook. Dia terkejut melihat Putranya telah tertidur pulas di ranjang.

"Aigoo kau tertidur ternyata" Ujar Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya munuju ranjang itu dan kemudian menggendong Putranya.

"Aku pulang Wokki-ah, Annyeong" Ujar Sungmin dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Ryeowook.

.

_Dilain tempat dengan waktu yang sama._

"MWO? Bercerai ?" Ujar Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bersamaan.

"ne" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bercandakan Kyu ? Ayolah ini sangat tidak lucu Kyu dan ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membohongi kami. Dan Ayolah kalian itu pasangan teromantis yang kami temui." Ujar Donghae yang masih belum percaya dengan ucapan lelaki yang duduk didepannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda Hyung Nuna" Ujar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya.

"Bagainmana bisa?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada lirih.

"Dia menuduhku kalau aku berselingkuh, Nuna" Ujar Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dan Sungmin salah paham?" Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia tak mempercayainku" Ujar Kyuhyun kembali.

"Jadi, kau setuju akan perceraian ini ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Nde, bahkan aku telah mengurus surat penceraian kami, dan lusa kami akan bercerai" Ujar Kyuhyun denga lesu.

"YA! Kau itu Pabo atau apa! Kenapa kau menyetujui perceraian ini dan kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja" Teriak Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagainama lagi Hyung, mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu selamanya" Ujar Kyuhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

"Terserahmu Kyu, bagaimanapun ini adalah rumah tangga kalian dan kami tak berhak untuk mencampurinya" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Nde Nuna, ah ! kemana pergi anak-anak tadi ?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengedarkan pandangannya di penjuru rumah Donghae.

"Tadi, Minhyun mengajarkan EunHae untuk bermain PSP di kamar EunHae" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah" Ujar Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar EunHae.

.

Sedari tadi Sungmin yang lagi mengemudi mobilnya tampak gelisa, dia menimbang  
- nimbang apa yang dibilang Ryeowook tadi, Dia bimbang.

Di sisi lain ia membenarkan ucapan Ryeowook bahwa mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Di sisi lain dia harus menceraikan Kyuhyun yah walaupun mereka saling mencintai, tapi bagaimana lagi hatinya sudah terlanjur tersakit.

Sungmin melirik kearah samping tepat seorang namja kecil yang tertidur pulas, Sungmin tersenyum.

'Ikutin saja kata hatimu Ming' Batin Sungmin.

'Mungkin ini yang terbaik'Batinnya kembali.

.

Kyuhyun tampak gelisa diduduknya, mata onixnya tidak lepas dari jam yang terletak di dinding ruang TV-nya. 'Dia kemana?' Batin Kyuhyun.

Semenjak kepulangan Kyuhyun dari rumah Donghae dan Eunhyuk ia tidak melihat seorang pun yang berada dirumah. Biasanya Sungmin selalu pulang mendahuluinya, dan sekarang kenapa ?. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggui Sungmin. Dan sekarang difikiran Kyuhyun hanya bertuju kepada Sungmin,'Apa dia tak mau pulang kerumah ? Apa dia masih sangat marah dengaku ? Apa dia tak mau bertemu denganku dan anaknya? Apa dia menginap diruumah sahabatya ? Apa dia pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui orang tuanya ? Atau jangan-jangan dia berselingkuh ? Apa di-

CLEEK

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung menatap pintu besar yang telah dibuka itu menampilkan sosok Sungmin yang sedang menggendong Putranya. Kyuhyun terus menatap tubuh Sungmin dan entah bagaimana caranya kini tatapan mereka bertemu, mata onix Kyuhyun seakan terkunci oleh mata indah istrinya, dan dengan cepat Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Putranya yang terletak di lantai dua. Setelah mengantarkan anaknya ke kamar, Sungmin langsung menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kulskas untuk mengambil botol dan diteguk isinya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh dari dapur dengan nada datar.

"Aku mampir kerumah Wokkie"Ujar Sungmin seraya menatap botol yang ada ditangannya, dia takut untuk melihat tatapan mata tajam Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Kemarilah" Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datarnya.

Sungmin yang tampak gugup mau tak mau harus mengikuti perintah Suaminya. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa tepat Kyuhyun duduk dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Suaminya. Sungmin meremas ujuk roknya dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Hening.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin memecahkan keheningan. Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau meminta surat cerai langsung dariku bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

Sungmin diam, dia begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Suaminya.

"jawab aku" Ujar Kyuhyun dan masih memakai nada yang dingin.

"N-ne" Ujar Sungmin dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah aku telah mengabulkan permintanmu, lusa kita akan bercerai" Ujar Kyuhyun.

JDEER

Sungmin terkejut amat sangat terkejut, bagaimana pun dia belum siap untuk ini. Yah, walaupun dia sendiri yang meminta cerai. Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat terkejut Istrinya hanya tersenyum miris.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin tambah gugup.

"Kau yang memintanya bukan ? Jadi, seharusnya kau yang bahagia dan kau tahu kalau aku sangat bahagia" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin terkejut dengan ucapan lelaki itu dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tambah menyeringai.

"Apa kau juga bahagia?~" Tanya Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin dan sesekali menjilat telinga Sungmin dan itu membuat Sungmin mati-matian menahan desahan.

"Ne aku sangat bahagia! Aku sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan bercerai dengan kau tukang selingkuh!" Dengan tenaga yang ada Sungmin membentak Kyuhyun.

Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti untuk menjilat telinga istrinya dan sekarang ia bertamah emosi dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan..

Chu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**Mohon Review ^^**

**(KyuHyukABS_)**


	3. Chapter 3 ( Fight Back ?)

**Title : Sorry, I Still Love You.**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (22 yo)**

**Lee Sungmin (24 yo)**

**Cho Sunghyun (Namja) Cho Minhyun (Yeoja) [Anak Kyumin,mereka kembar dan umur mereka 2 tahun)**

**Rate : T+**

**Sumarry : berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan berujung ke penceraian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersepakat untuk bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? Kalau memang itu terjadi, apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali di masa depan? Dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka ? PLEASE RnR ^^~**

**WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many Typo.**

_**Before.**_

"_**Ne aku sangat bahagia! Aku sangat bahagia karena sebentar lagi aku akan bercerai dengan kau tukang selingkuh!" Ujar Sungmin lantang.**_

_**Chu~**_

_**.**_

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan kasar, Sungmin membulatkan matanya dengan susah payah Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun tetapi hasinya NIHIL! Tenaga lelaki itu sangatlah kuat, Sungmin hanya pasrah. Walaupun Sungmin pasrah tetapi dia tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membalas ciuman itu.

TES

Air bening itu akhirnya terjatuh dan menelusuri pipi Sungmin, Dia menangis.

Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin akan seperti ini mau tak mau melepaskan ciumannya, kini ciumannya beralih ke dagu Sungmin, Sungmin merasa sakit dengan dagunya. Setelah puas dengan dagu sang istrinya, kini beralih ke leher putih istrinya, Sungmin kaget dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dari lehernya.

PLAAAK

Tangan Sungmin mendarat mulus di pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengelus pipinya yang sangat sakit itu.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan !?" Emosi Kyuhyun.

"KAU! KAU TANYA AKU MELAKUKAN APA ,HAH? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU!KAU PRIA BAJINGAN! JANGAN COBA-COBA MENCIUMKU DENGAN BIBIR BEKAS WANITA CENTIL ITU!" Emosi Sungmin seraya menghapus kasar permukaan bibirnya. Sungmin segera pergi kekamarnya yang dulu ditepatkan oleh mereka. Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong.

.

Sungmin memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper hitam nan besar itu. Keputusannya sekarang sudah bulat, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk melanjutkannya. Sungmin mengambil foto yang berada di meja nangkas, tampak dua orang dewasa dan dua orang bayi yang sedang mereka gendong, mereka tersenyum dengan lebar dengan latar belakang pohon nan rindang.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang akan keluar. Dia menatap foto keluarga kecil mereka yang sangat bahagia itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Sungmin memasukkan foto itu kedalam koper hitam tersebut. Yeoja itu menarik koper hitam itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, namun kakinya terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja kecil sedang meringkuk di box tidur anaknya. Sungmin mendekati box itu.

TES

TES

Air mata Sungmin kembali terjatuh ketika melihat buah hatinya tertidur dengan pulas dibawah selimut merah muda tersebut. Sungmin membelai lembut pipi putrinya dengan ibu jarinya.

CUP

Sungmin mencium pipi putrinya dan..

CUP

Sungmin mencium kening sang anak dengan lama, sehingga air mata Sungmin jatuh begitu saja mengenai kening sanga putri. Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dari kening sang anak. Dia kembali melihat wajah putrinya, agar ia akan selalu merindukan putrinya disaat tidak bersamanya. Air mata Sungmin kembali terjatuh, mengingat sang anak yang akan kelak bertumbuh besar tampa seorang umma.

"Mianhe _jagi_, jeongmal mianhe hiks.. Berjanjilah kau akan bertumbuh besar sebagai gadis yang cantik tampa ada umma disampingmu kelak hiks.. percayalah umma akan merindukanmu selalu hiks~" Lirih Sungmin dan kembali mencium kening sang putri.

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae~"_ lirih Sungmin tepat ditelinga sanga putri.

Sungmin kembali menarik koper hitam itu dan melangkah meninggalkan sang Putri yang masih tertidur pulas. Ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya, Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang tampak sedang melamun.

Sungmin tersenyu m miris. Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sanga anak yang berada dilantai dua.

Ketika sudah sampai di kamar sanga anak, Sungmin langsung menggendong sang putra.

Sungmin menuruni tangga dengan tangan kanan memegang koper hitam dan tangan kiri menggendong sang putra.

Kyuhyun melirik sekelias keara Sungmin, dan tersenyum miris.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan tampa melirik sedikit kerah Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sanga Suami dia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya.

"hey! Apa kau tak mendengarku! Kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau ketempat calon suami barumu?" Cibir Kyuhyun masih dengan memakai nada dingin dan tampa melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jaga omonganmu Cho! Aku ingin pergi dari rumah ini! Lusa kita akan bertemu kembali di pengadilan" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang tak kalah dingin.

Kyuhyun mendengar jawaban dari sang istri hanya tersenyum miris.

Sungmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dan jangan mencemaskan aku lagi dan satu lagi, mohon jaga putriku" Ujar Sungmin dan sekarang ia benar-benar telah pergi dari rumah mewah tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Sungmin, Kyuhyun melempar batal sofa yang berada didekatnya.

"ARGHHHHHH" Teriak Kyuhyun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun mengambil bingkai foto yang terletak di atas nangkas yang sangat dekat dengan sofa itu. Didalam bingkai foto tersebut terlihat foto pernikahannya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membanting kuat bigkai foto tersebut sehingga membuat bingkai foto yang tadinya sangat utuh dan indah sekarang telah hancur berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun mengambil foto tersebut yang telah keluar dengan sendirinya dari bingkai. Kyuhyun meremas foto tersebut dan membantingnya lagi kelantai.

"ARGH!" teriak Kyuhyun kembali.

.

Sungmin melajukan mobilnya kearah Apertemen sahabatnya. Sedari tadi air matanya terus saja mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam, dan ia sangat kecewa kepada Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya memegang kalung yang terlingkar indah dilehernya, ia memegang mutiara kalung tersebut.

"_Ming, berjanjilah untuk terus menjadai istriku selamanya, kalung ini membuktikan bahwa kau masih menjadi istriku. Mohon jaga kalung ini dengan baik Ming, kalung ini tanda cintaku untukmu, Saranghae Cho Sungmin"_

"_Aku janji,Nado Saranghae Kyuhyunnie"_

Ucapan Kyuhyun dua setengah tahun silam masih segar di ingatannya, saat itu dimana mereka baru saja menyandang status _suami istri. _Saat itu Sungmin sangatlah senang, bagaimana tidak ? di saat itu juga dia menyandang status sebagai _istri_ dari Cho Kyuhyun, bukankah itu sangat membanggakan ?.

Tapi sekarang ? Memori indah itu hanya sebagai kenangan masa lalu.

Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat memori indahnya bersama Kyuhyun, Sungmin menarik kasar kalung pemberian Kyuhyun tersebut sehinga kalung itu putus, ia mengenggam kalung yang sudah putus itu dengan sangat kuat. Dan lagi-lagi buliran air bening jatuh begitu saja melewati pipinya.

"Hiks, Mianhe Kyu, jeongmal Mianhe~"Lirih Sungmin.

Kini mobil Sungmin sudah terparkir di basemant apertemant.

Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya dan menggendong putranya yang berada di kursi penumpang depan, setelah menggendong anaknya Sungmin langsung mengambil koper yang bearada di begasi belakang.

Sungmin menyeret koper dan segera menuju kedalam Apertement.

.

TING TONG.

CLEK

"Nuguse- OMO! Minnie-ah kenapa kau kesini malam-malam hari" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, sekarang bolehkah aku masuk ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Arraso, kajja masuk" Ryeowook mempersilahkan Sungmin dengan Sunghyun yang ada digendongan Sungmin. Sungmin segera menuju sofa dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa tersebut. Ryeowook menyusul Sungmin untuk duduk disamping Sungmin.

Sungmin meletakkan Sunghyun di samping dan membaringkan tubuh putranya.

"Ada apa Minnie-ah ?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang sangat bingung.

"Wookie-ah bolehkah aku nginap semalam atau dua malam disini?" tanya Sungmin dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi.

"Boleh, tapi kenapa harus menginap di apertemantku ? kenapa kau tidak dirumahmu saja, bukankah rumahmu lebih nyaman dari pada Sungmin? Dan sepertinya kau habis nangis?" Ryeowwok membondong banyak pertanyaan kepada Sungmin.

"Huft, aku tidak akan menginjakkan kakiku di rumah neraka itu" Ujar Sungmin lesu.

"Apa kalian tadi habis bertengkar ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Terus bagaimana dengan Minhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba dan itu membuat Sungmin teringat kepada putrinya, air matanya kembali terjatuh.

Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan air mata, merasa bersalah terhadap pertanyaannya tadi.

"ah~ Mianhe Minnie" Ujar Ryeowook dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Gwenchana Wokkie-ah, Minhyun sengaja aku tinggalkan dengan Appanya, agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesepian" Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum walaupun air matanya kembali terjatuh.

"Sst~ Uljima Min" Ujar Ryeowook seraya menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Wookkie-ah" Ujar Sungmin pelan.

"Nde, waeyo Minnie?" Ujar Ryeowook yang masih menghapus jejak air mata Sungmin.

"Lusa kami akan bercerai" Ujar Sungmin pelan dan itu membuat aktivitas menghapus air mata Sungmin terhenti.

"Keputusannya sudah bulat" Ujar Sungmin kembali dengan sangat pelan, namun Ryeowook dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Minnie-ah, istirahatlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan" Nasihat Ryeowook seraya mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut. Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Bukankah di apartementmu memiliki dua kamar ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nde, kamarnya disamping kamarku" Ujar Ryeowook.

Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Sunghyun.

"Minnie-ah biar aku saja yang membawakan kopermu" Ujar Ryeowook, Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.13 dini hari, namun kelihatannya seorang yeoja manis yang masih belum tertidur. Sedari tangannya masih terus mengusap kepala putranya dengan lembut. Dan lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh begitu saja dari kantong matanya. Yeoja itu- Lee Sungmin masih belum bisa tertidur, sedari tadi fikirannya melayang-layang.

'Umma sangat ingin memelukmu Minhyun-ah, umma merindukanmu' Batin Sungmin.

Biasanya sebelum tidur, Sungmin akan membaca dongeng untuk anak-anaknya, dan setelah membaca dongeng ia akan memeluk dan mencium anak-anaknya. Tapi sekarang ? ia ingin sekali membacakan dongeng, memeluk dan mencium Minhyun.

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Dia meliat wallpaper ponselnya dengan sedih, di wallpaper ponselnya terlihat Sungmin-Kyuhyun-Sunghyun dan Minhyun sedang berpesta merayakan ulang tahun anak mereka. Sungmin mengelus layar ponselnya tepat di wallpaper wajah Kyuhyun dan Minhyun.

'Aku merindukan kalian, aku ingin memeluk kalian' batin Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin menutup ponselnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja nakas. Sungmin menutup matanya dan membuat bulir air bening yang sedari tadi ia tampung jatuh begitu saja.

.

_Pagi hari._

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun sedang asik dengan dunianya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 waktu setempat, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda dari namja tersebut untuk melakukan aktivitas dipagi hari ini.

"Aku akan bekerja, tapi Minhyun bagaimana ?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ah! Aku suruh saja Hyukki untuk menjaganya dan dia aku liburkan saja dari pekerjaannya" Ujar Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di nakas.

"Yeoboseyo Hyukki" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Nde, waeyo Kyu?" _Ujar Eunhyuk dari seberang.

"Eumm.. bagaimana hari ini kau aku liburkan saja?" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo! Libur! Kau lagi tak sakitkan Kyu? Tumben sekali kau mau meliburkanku?" _Ujar Eunhyuk dengan senang.

"Aish! Tapi aku akan menitipkan Minhyun denganmu, Bolehkah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Jadi, alasan untuk kau meliburkanku hanya untuk menjaga anakmu?" _cibir Eunhyuk dari seberang.

"Nde _Nuna,_ Boleh ya" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon.

"_Aish! Kalau ada maunya saja baru memanggilku Nuna, Arraso aku akan menjaga anakmu dengan baik Tuan Cho"_ Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"Jeongmal ? Gomawo _Nuna!"_ Teriak Kyuhyun.

"_Cheonma, eh tapi suamiku libur jugakan?" _

"Tentu saja tidak, ikan itu tidak boleh libur!" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"YA! KY-

Flip.

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilannya, ia tidak mau mendengar omelan Eunhyuk dipagi ini. Kyuhyun segera menuju ke Box tempat tidur anaknya.

"_jagi, _bagun sayang" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengelus pipi berisi putrinya.

"Eugh" Lenguh sanga Putri dan kembali merapatkan pelukannya ke boneka Bunny tersebut. Kyuhyun melihat tingkah putrinya hanya tersenyum hangat.

"_Jagi, _ayo bangun sayang, kita akan berkunjung kerumah Hyukki Ahjumma" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga sang Putri.

Dengan perlahan Minhyun membuka matanya, dan mengucek-uceknya.

"Appa" Ujar Minhyun dengan suara seraknya.

"Nde _jagi_" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya, Minhyun membalas senyuman Appanya.

"Umma dan Sunghyun kemana Appa?" Tanya Minyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam,ia mencari jawaban.

"eugg.. mereka tadi sudah pergi deluan kekantor" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Minhyun sangat merindukan umma~"Lirih Minhyun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ia tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan putrinya.

"Kajja mandi" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengendong Minhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Wokki-ah" Ujar Sungmin.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi membereskan dokument yang akan dibawanya pun mau tak mau harus menatap Sungmin.

"Waeyo Minnie" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan bejerja selama dua hari ini, aku ingin istirahat sebelum hari itu datang Wokkie" Ujar Sungmin lesu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membilangkan kepada sekretarismu" Ujar Ryeowook dengan senyumannya.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah" Ujar Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Minnie, aku pergi dulu ne, Annyeong" Ujar Ryeowook seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu apatementnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"Hah~ aku ingin sekali ke apatement Hyukki, tapi bukankah apatementnya tidak jauh dari apatement Wookie, ah~ aku akan membangunkan Sunghyun" Ujar Sungmin seraya menuju kamar tempat Sunghyun tidur.

.

TING TONG

"Ne!" Teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam.

CLEK

"Eh! Minnie-ah" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum. Sungmin membalas senyuman Eunhyuk.

"kajja masuk" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya masuk kedalam apartementnya dan diikuti oleh Sungmin dan Sunghyun. Segera Sungmin duduk diatas sofa coklat nan empuk itu.

"Kau tak bekerja Minnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin.

"Aku ingin beristirahat Hyukki, dan bukankah kau juga seharusnya bekerja?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, tapi aku libur hari ini" Ujar Eunhyun dan tersenyum.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"umma, aku ingin belmain dengan Eunhae dulu ne" Ujar Sunghyun dan langsung menuju kamar Eunhae. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau minum apa Minnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Terserah mu saja Hyukki" Ujar Sungmin dan segera Eunhyuk menuju kedapurnya.

TING TONG

"Ah ada tamu!" Ujar Eunhyuk dari dapur.

"Biar aku saja yang mebukakan pintunya Hyukki" Ujar Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu Apartement tersebut.

'Semoga saja bukan dia' batin Eunhyuk.

Sungmin membuka pintu dan..

CLEK

DEG~

"K-Kyu~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C.**

**Mianhe, updatenya lama ^^ soalnya seminggu ini penuh dengan ulangan ^^.**

**KEEP REVIEW NE ^^**

**Thanks to : -Isnaeni Love Sungmin-JiYoo861015-Arisatae-Ssung .1-Chabluebilubilu-Cho Kyunnie-Saltybear-Sunnyunysunghyun-Lee ChiZumi-Kang Shin Ah-Abilhikmah-Akemy Yamato-Kyu88-Lovely Kyu-Guest-Herny-Liaa Kyuminelf-KiKyu elfishkyu snowers-Wuhan-Parkhyun ^^**

**Tampa kalian semua FF ini tidak akan berlanjut ^^**

**-KyuHyukABS-**


	4. Chapter 4 Sad

**Title : Sorry, I Still Love You.**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (22 yo)**

**Lee Sungmin (24 yo)**

**Cho Sunghyun (Namja) Cho Minhyun (Yeoja) [Anak Kyumin,mereka kembar dan umur mereka 2 tahun)**

**Rate : T**

**Sumarry : berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan berujung ke penceraian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersepakat untuk bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? Kalau memang itu terjadi, apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali di masa depan? Dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka ? PLEASE RnR ^^~**

**WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many Typo(s).**

_**Before.**_

'_**Semoga saja bukan dia' batin Eunhyuk.**_

_**Sungmin membuka pintu dan..**_

_**CLEK**_

_**DEG~**_

"_**K-Kyu~"**_

_**.**_

DEG~

"K-Kyu~"

"M-ming"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun amat sangat terkejut.

'Kenapa dia ada disini ?' Batin Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku.

'Kenapa Kyu kesini ?' Batin Sungmin.

"UMMAA!" Teriak seorang yeoja kecil yang berada di gendongan Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunan mereka.

Sungmin menatap anaknya yang ada digendongan Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum sendu.

"Minhyun-ah" Ujar Sungmin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Appa tulunkan Minhyun, Minhyun ingin memeluk umma" ujar Minhyun seraya memberontak di dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Segera Kyuhyun memberikan Minhyun ketangan Sungmin.

"Umma Bogoshipeooo" Ujar Minyun yang kini berada di gendongan Sungmin seraya memeluk leher dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara rambut hitam Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut sang Putri. Entah bangaimana caranya, yang penting sekarang mata kelinci Sungmin telah terkunci dimata onyx Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuang tatapannya kesamping, seraya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Eh.. Kyuhyun" Ujar Eunhyuk dari belakang Sungmin, sedari tadi ia bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat dengan pintu utama Aperteman.

"Hyukki-ah aku titip Minhyun denganmu, aku harus pergi kerja" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Arraso" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Annyeong" Ujar Kyuhyun dan melangkahkan kakinya. Baru saja satu lagkah tiba-tiba..

"Appa!" Teriak Minhyun dari gendongan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Waeyo _jagi?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mana kecupannya Appa" Ujar Minhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnyaa tanda dia lagi kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, perlahan dia mendekati Minhyun yang berada di gendongan Sungmin, Sungmin tampak gugup.

Chu~

Kyuhyun mencium Minyun tepat dibibir mungilnya.

"Udah, sekarang Appa harus pergi kerja ne" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengelus rambut putrinya.

"Tunggu Appa, kok cuma Minyun yang dicium, untuk Umma?" Tanya Minhyun dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin maupun Eunhyuk terkejut dengan apa yang diminta yeoja mungil yang ada digendongan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin.

"eug... itu Appa harus kerja sekarang _jagi" _Ujar Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam dengan agak gugup.

"Tapi, Appa harus mencium Umma, kalau tidak Minhyun tidak akan memanggil Appa dengan sebutan Appa" Mutlak Minhyun seraya melipatkan tangannya didepan dada.

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah, begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

"Kyu, lakukan saja" Saran Eunhyuk dengan memberikan nada agak menggoda.

Kyuhyun mendesus kesal mendengar godaan tersebut,ia berpikir sejenak. Kyuhyun metapa iris mata coklat Sungmin untuk meminta izin. Sungmin hanya diam, ia tak berniat untuk membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah~" Lirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh mungil Sungmin. Sungmin sekarang amat sangan gugup, ia berulang kali menelan salivanya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada didepan tubuh Sungmin, ia manarik nafasnya.

"hah~" Ujar Kyuhyun dan mencondongkan badannya kebawah seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan..

Chu~

Sungmin terkejut, bagaimana tidak ? Kyuhyun menciumnya tepat dibibir plumnya. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibirnya dengan amat lambat dan lembut. Eunhyuk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Minhyun ? ia sekarang sedang amat senang terlihat dari senyuman yang amat teramat lebar dan mata yang membinar.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang amat menikmati ciuman itu Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Terakhir kalinya' Batin Sungmin.

TES

TES

Tak disangka buliran air bening bodoh itu lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk mata indah Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasakan cairan asin itu mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin masih setia menutup matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menatap wajah sedih istrinya dengan tatapan sendu.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua tanganya di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya kemabali kewajahnya Sungmin dan..

CUP

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium kedua kelopak mata Sungmin secara bergantian dan itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata yang berada di pipi chubby Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sungmin.

"Mohon Ming, jangan lihatkan air mata ini di depanku Ming, aku sangat sakit melihatnya. Dan kumohon, walaupun aku tidak ada dikehidupanmu kelak, berjanjilah untuk terus tersenyum dan kau harus berjanji kau tidak akan lagi menangis. Aku mohon Ming" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin yang terdengar parau, Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang lagi menangis, Eunhyuk yang berdiri kaku dan Minhyun yang lagi memainkan kerah baju Sungmin.

"Umma~ Uljima" Ujar Minhyun lirih seraya menghapus air mata Sungmin di pipi ibunya. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum sendu dan mengecup kening sang Putri dengan lama dan membiarkan air mata bodohnya itu terjatuh begitu saja.

Eunhyuk yang masih setia berdiri kaku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Aigoo~ Donghae harus mengetahuinya" Gumam Eunhyuk seraya masuk kembali kedalam Apertemannya dan menyisakan Sungmin dan Minhyun.

"Minhyun-ah" Ujar Sungmin pelan setelah melepaskan kecupannya dari kening sang anak.

"Wae umma ?" Tanya Minhyun dan sekali lagi dia menghapus jejak air mata sang ibu dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

"Aniya, umma hanya ingin memanggilmu _jagi_, apa kau tidak merindukan oppamu ?" Tanya Sungmin seraya tangan kirinya mengelus rambut hitam putrinya.

"Oppa ? Sunghyun oppa ada didalam umma ?" Tanya Minhyun dan memiringkan kepalanya memberikan kesan imut. Sungmin yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya bisa menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

"Ne _jagi,_ Sunghyun oppa sedang bermain dengan Eunhae dikamarnya" Ujar Sungmin seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam Apertemant.

Sungmin menurunkan tubuh Minhyun dan dengan segera ia melarikan diri ke arah kamar Eunhae.

"Oppaa!" Teriak Minhyun, Sungmin yang melihat tingkah Minhyun hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Mianhe _jagi_, hari ini adalah hari terakhirmu bermain dengan oppamu' Batin Sungmin dan lagi-lagi air mata bodoh itu terjatuh.

"Hiks~" Isak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk yang berada dibalik tembok ruang TV hanya memandang Sungmin dengan sendu.

"Ya tuhan, tolong kuatkan mereka" Batin Eunhyuk dan tampa ia sadari air matanya ikut terjatuh.

.

BRAKK.

"KYUUU!" Teriak seorang namja yang tidak mempunyai sopan santu bagi Kyuhyun. Bagiaman tidak ? pemuda itu dengan seenaknya membanting pintu ruangannya dan berteriak tidak sopan kepadanya, bagaimanapun jabatannya paling tinggi diperusahannya, yah walaupun pemuda itu 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Aisss! Donghae hyung! Tidak bisahkah kau sopan kepada atasanmu!" Ujar Kyuhyun kesal tampa mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptop hitamnya.

Donghae mendesus.

"Kyu benarkah apa yang dikatakan istriku ?" Tanya Donghae yang sekarang ia berada tepat didepan meja kebesaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Donghae yang bearada dihadapannya dan kembali menatap layar laptop tersebut.

"Istrimu ? Si monyet himperaktifmu itu ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan diiringi sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Aish! Kyu! Aku lagi tidak mau bertengkar dengamu, sekarang kau hanya menjawab 'IYA atau TIDAK' atas pertanyaanku tadi" Ujar Donghae dan duduk di bangku tamu yang berada didepan meja kebesaran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya tanda ia bingung.

"Memang istrinya bilang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan sekarang ia fokus menatap Donghae yang berada didepannya.

"10 menit yang lalu istriku menelfonku, ia bilang bahwa kau tadi ke apertemenku dan mencium Sungmin tepat dibibirnya" Ujar Donghae dengan antusias serya menunjuk bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Donghae hanya terdiam, ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawabnya.

"Benarkah Kyu?" Tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah yang sangat penasaran tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendesus.

"Aish Hyung! Aku sekarang lagi banyak dokument yang harus aku urus! Aku sibuk! Sekarang keluarlah dari ruanganku" Ujar Kyuhyun dan kembali menatap Laptop dan Dokument yang berada diatas meja.

Donghae mencibir pelan.

"Berani sekali kau mengusirku, aku tidak akan pergi kalau kau tidak menjawabnya" Ujar Donghae sedikit egois.

"YA! Bagimana bisa begitu! Ini ruanganku! Aku berhak mengusirmu dan ingat aku adalah atasanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun dan memberi tatapan tajam kepada Donghae. Donghae yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun hanya mendesus.

"Kau itu cepat sekali marahnya" Ujar Doghae dan melipatkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli.

"Kyu jawab pertanyaan tadi" Ujar Donghae dengan nada memohon. Kyuhyun yang medengar nada memohon dari Hyungnya hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"YA! Kau ketawa,eoh ? Oke! Kalau kau tidak mau juga menjawab pertanyaaku, jangan harap kalau kau besok dan hari-hari selanjutnya kau tidak akan bisa melihat anak- anak dan istrimu" Ancam Donghae dan menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah. Tidak ketemu anak-anak ? yang benar saja.

"Aish! Oke aku akan menjawabnya! Aku-

TOK

TOK

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari arah pintu ruangannya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap siapa orang yang menghancurkan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Mianhe _sajaming_, ini ada beberapa dokument yang harus anda tanda tangani" Ujar pemuda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Ne, tolong letakkan saja dimeja ini, nanti kalau sudah aku akan memanggilmu" Ujar Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari sang sekretaris. Sang sekretarispun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun dan kembali meniggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun diruangan yang cukup bisa dibilang besar tersebut.

"Jadi?" Tanya Donghae.

"Jadi apa hyung? Ayolah Hyung aku masih banya dokument yang harus aku tanda tangani, kau keluarlah dulu, ketika makan siang akan aku beritahu" Ujar Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesus dan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Ingat Kyu! Kau harus menjawabnya! Kalau tidak awas saja kau!" Ancam Donghae dan sekarang ia benar-benar telah keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ancaman dari Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakauan Hyungnya yang ingin tahu urusan orang lain.

'sekretarisku sangat membantu' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak dan menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi tersebut seraya menutup matanya.

'Aku mengingat hari itu Ming, hari dimana kau selalu mengantarkan makanan di waktu makan siang, kau merelakan waktu berharga dikantor yang seharusnya kau bekerja tapi kau malah memasakkan dan rela mengantarkan hasil masakkanmu kekantorku demi untuk makan siang bersama, aku merindukan saat-saat itu, dan aku sangat merindukan makananmu' Batin Kyuhyun dan tampa diduga setetes air mata bengalir dari sudut mata Kyuhyun.

.

"Hyung! Ppali" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan ponsel berwarna putih tersebut. Kini ia berada didalam mobil Audia berwarna hitamnya tersebut seraya menunggu Donghae yang belum kunjung juga datang, padahal Donghae sendiri yang mengajaknya untuk makan siang di salah satu cafe teman Kyuhyun dan Donghae sewaktu SMA dulu.

"_Tunggu sebentar Kyu, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku kerjakan sebentar"_Ujar Donghae dari seberang.

"Aish Hyung! Kalau kau lamban begini, bisa habis waktu makan siangku Hyung!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kesalnya.

"_Aigooo, arraso sajaming!"_Ujar Donghae dan menekankan kata terakhir kaliamatnya tadi.

Kyuhyun mendesus dengan segera ia memutuskan panggilan tersebut dan melempar ponsel tak berdosa itu kesamping, tepat di kursi penumpang. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Hah~" Lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Dia lama sekali!" Ujar Kyuhyun, ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia lempar. Dengan segera Kyuhyun menekan kunci ponselnya dan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan dirinya tersenyum dengan manis di wallpaper ponselnya.

Kyuhyun bagaikan terhipnotis dengan senyuman yeoja tersebut, Kyuhyun membantalkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Donghae. Kyuhyun mengelus layar ponselnya tersebut dan tersenyum miris. Tangan Kyuhyun pindah dari layar ponsel itu dan beralir ke bibirnya dan mengesul permukaan bibirnya dengan lamban.

'Semoga ciuman terakhir tadi pagi bisa sedikit mengobati sakit hatimu,Ming' Batin Kyuhyun dan tampa terasa buliran air mata bening itu terjatuh dari mata onyxnya.

"Hei! Mianhe aku ada sedikit urusan tadi" Ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Donghae tersentak ketika melihat buliran air bening terjatuh dimata Kyuhyun dan Donghae pun melirik arah pandang Kyuhyun, dan lagi-lagi Donghae tersentak melihat arah pandang Kyuhyun yaitu tertuju kepada foto Sungmin di wallpaper ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Donghae hanya terdiam.

"Kyu, neo gwenchana ?" Tanya Donghae hati-hati dan memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak dan dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"eh Hyung, nan gwenchana, sejak kapan Hyung disini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jasnya.

"Baru saja" Ujar Donghae.

"Baiklah" Ujar Kyuhyun dan menekan pedal gas untuk membawa mereka ke cafe tujuan.

.

"Umma~" Ujar Minhyun seraya menarik-narik ujung rok sang umma.

"Ne waeyo _jagi?_" Tanya Sungmin dan berjongkok didepan anaknya seraya mengelus surai hitam anaknya.

"umma~" Ujar Minhyun lagi dengan mata yang memohon. Sungmin tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah anaknya.

"Nde, waeyo ? apa oppa menjailimu lagi ?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih setia mengelus rambut sang anak.

"i-itu, Minhyun mau makan di luar" Ujar Minhyun dengan mata permohonannya.

"Makan diluar ? kenapa tidak disini saja ?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku bocan umma" Ujar sang anak dan memasang wajah cemberutnya. Sungmin menahan tawanya melihat aksi merajuk sang anak.

"Nde, kita akan makan diluar" Ujar Sungmin.

"Jeongmal ? horeeee" Ujar Minhyun dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sungmin hanya tertawa.

'Umma akan selalu merindukan senyuman dan tawamu Minhyun-ah' Batin Sungmin.

.

_**Cafe. 10.47 am.**_

"Hyung, disinikah cafenya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasukki cafe bertema klasik tersebut.

"Nde, seingat aku iya disini" Ujar Donghae yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana di sudut situ saja kita duduk Hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk meja paling sudut. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

Setelah mereka berada di meja paling sudut, dengan segera Donghae memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman.

"Katanya dia pemilik cafe ini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae yang berada di bangku depannya.

"Iya, sebenarnya cafe ini cabangnya dari china" Ujar Donghae tampa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel hitamnya.

"eh Kyu!" Ujar yeoja yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terpanggil pun melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, Kyuhyun terkejut.

Dengan cepat yeoja tersebut memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba sekarang ia membalas pelukan sang yeoja tersebut. Donghae yang meliha mereka berpelukan hanya diam.

"Bogoshipeo Kyunnie" Ujar Yeoja tersebut yang masih setia memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

.

"Ming, bagaimana kita makan disitu saja ?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk kearah cafe klasik yang terletak dipinggir jalan. Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah" Ujar Sungmin dan memakirkan mobilnya diparkiran yang sudah tersedia.

Setelah turun dari mobil, Sungmin, Eunhyuk beserta Minhyun, Sunghyun dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju cafe tersebut dengan diiringi oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing [ Minhyun, Sunghyun diiringi oleh Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhae diiringi oleh Eunhyuk]

Sungmin membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan masuk kedalam cafe tersebut diiringi oleh Eunhyuk beserta anak-anak.

"_Bogoshipeo Kyunnie"_ sayup-sayup Sungmin mendangar kata 'Kyunnie'. 'Kyunnie'-nya kah ? atau da orang lain bernama Kyunnie selain suaminya ?

Dengan cepat Sungmin menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan Sungmin berdiri kaku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"K-kyu~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C.**

**.**

**Mianhe author kemaren tidak bisa update selama tiga minggu terakhir, dikarenakan author lagi melaksanakan UKK, mohon dimengerti ^^.**

**Mianhe kalau Typo(s) bertebaran, harap maklum ^^.**

**KEEP REVIEW ^^**

**Big Thank's to :**

Isnaeni Love Sungmin-JiYoo861015-Arisatae-Ssung .1-Chabluebilubilu-Cho Kyunnie-Saltybear-Sunnyunysunghyun-Lee ChiZumi-Kang Shin Ah-Abilhikmah-Akemy Yamato-Kyu88-Lovely Kyu-Guest-Herny-Liaa Kyuminelf-KiKyu elfishkyu snowers-Wuhan-Parkhyun-Mitatitu-**tarry24792-Kim Shippo-Kyu -** ^^

**Dan mungkin ada yang terlewatkan ^^**

**REVIEW BANYAK MAKA UPDATE KILAT!**

**( KyuHyukABS_)**


	5. Chapter 5 SAD

**Title : Sorry, I Still Love You.**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (22 yo)**

**Lee Sungmin (24 yo)**

**Cho Sunghyun (Namja) Cho Minhyun (Yeoja) [Anak Kyumin,mereka kembar dan umur mereka 2 tahun)**

**Rate : T**

**Sumarry : berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan berujung ke penceraian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersepakat untuk bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? Kalau memang itu terjadi, apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali di masa depan? Dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka ? PLEASE RnR ^^~**

**WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many Typo(s).**

_**Before.**_

_**Sungmin membuka pintu cafe tersebut dan masuk kedalam cafe tersebut diiringi oleh Eunhyuk beserta anak-anak.**_

"_**Bogoshipeo Kyunnie" sayup-sayup Sungmin mendangar kata 'Kyunnie'. 'Kyunnie'-nya kah ? atau da orang lain bernama Kyunnie selain suaminya ?**_

_**Dengan cepat Sungmin menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan Sungmin berdiri kaku dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.**_

"_**K-kyu~"**_

_**.**_

"K-kyu~"

Kyuhyun yang sedang dipeluk oleh perempuan tersebut juga sangat terkejut akan kehadiran Sungmin yang sekarang berdiri kaku dengan air mata yang mengalir yang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan susah.

'lihat sekarang masalah baru telah kau buat Kyu, kenapa kau sangat bodoh' Batin Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam dan menangis juga terkejut, ia segera menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang berdiri kaku.

"Ming, gwenchana ?" Tanya Eunhyuk seraya memegang pundang Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tersebut,yang sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah Kyuhyun ? dan Yeoja yang memeluk Kyuhyun.

Melihat reaksi Sungmin yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Eunhyuk memandang siapa yang ditatap Sungmin sekarang, betapa terkejutnya Eunhyuk melihat arah pandangan Sungmin bertumpu kepada Kyuhyun dan wanita yang senantiasa memeluk Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menatap kembali Sungmin dan mengelus pundak Sungmin. Sungmin menepis tangan Eunhyuk dengan kasar, dan meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut.

"Min..Min!" Teriak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kembali melirik kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan terburu-buru dan dengan sangat emosi menuju ke meja yang paling sudut tersebut. Anak-anak yang melihat kejadia tersebut hanya terdiam kaku. Sedangkan Donghae hanya bersikap biasa saja, pasalnya dia duduk membelakangi Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menarik kasar tubuh perempuan laknat tersebut, dan terdengar rintihan sakit dari mulut perempuan tersebut.

"YA! Kau siapa ! berani-beraninya kau melepaskan pelukan kami!" Teriak perempuan tersebut seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Donghae yang mendengar perempuan tersebut berteriak, mau tak mau melihat kearah samping tepat Eunhyuk berdiri, Donghae sangat terkejut. Kyuhyun hanya kaku ditempat.

"Owh bagus! Ternyata kau orangnya! Kau tidak mengenalkukah ?" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada yang meremehkan. Perempuan tersebut berpikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba dia berdiri kaku...

"Kau..

"Yah! Aku Lee Hyukjae, ketua osis yang paling kau takutkan dahulu" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada dingin.

"Cih.. itu dulu tapi sekarang tidak ! dan kenapa kau melepas pelukaku dengan Kyunnie?" Tanya perempuan tersebut.

"Kau menanyakan kenapa? Cih.. pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak berkelas" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Eunhyuk melirik kearah Kyuhyun dan...

PLAK

"KAU! LELAKI BEJAT DAN BRENGSEK! BAGAIMANA BISA DENGAN SITUASI SEPERTI INI KAU MALAH MEMELUK PEREMPUAN LICIK ITU, HAH ! INGAT KYU! SUDAH CUKUP SUNGMIN TERSAKITI KARENA HAL BODOH EMPAT HARI YANG LALU, DAN SEKARANG KAU SEENAKNYA MEMELUK PEREMPUAN LAIN DIDEPAN ISTRIMU! SUAMI MACAM APA KAU! HAH! AKU YANG SEBAGAI SAHABAT SUNGMIN SAJA SANGAT SAKIT, BAGAIMANA DENGAN SUNGMIN, HAH! AKU SANGAT TERAMAT KECEWA KEPADAMU! SANGAT BODOH SEKALI AKU MEMBERIKAN KALIAN RESTU UNTUK MENIKAH" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan penuh emosi. Kyuhyun hanya tertunduk seraya mengelus pipinya yang ditampar begitu keras oleh Eunhyuk. Untung saja cafe hari ini sedang sepi pengunjung. Donghae yang melihat istrinya marah itupun tidak tinggal diam, dia memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Kau jangan memelukku seenaknya!" Ujar Eunhyuk seraya melepas kasar tangan Donghae.

"Tenanglah" Ujar Donghae menenangkan istrinya.

"Kau juga sama dengan lelaki bejat itu Hae! Kau tahu keluarganya sedang diujung tanduk kau hanya diam saja menyaksikan mereka berpelukkan! Sahabat macam apa kau ini!" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan penuh emosi kepada suaminya. Anak-anak yang melihat perkelahian tersebut hanya terdiam seraya berpelukkan.

"AKU SANGAT KECEWA DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan emosi dan sekarang air matanya sudah mengalir.

"KUINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI KAU PEREMPUAN LICIK, DAN KAU KYU DAN JUGA KAU HAE!" Ujar Eunhyuk yang terakhir. Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya ia melihat anak-anak sangat teramat ketakutan. Eunhyuk berjongkok dan memeluk ketiga anak-anak tersebut dan mengelus punggung mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini" Bisik Eunhyuk dan ia kembali berdiri dan keluar dari cafe tersebut dengan diikuti dengan Minhyun,EunHae dan Sunghyun.

.

Sungmin melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat teramat cepat, sedari tadi ia menangis. Ia tidak tahu tujuannya sekarang kemana, yang penting ia sekarang ingin pergi jauh-jauh dan menenangkan diri.

"hiks..Hikss kau jahat kyu hiks.." isak Sungmin.

DRET DRET

Ponsel Sungmin berbunyi dari tasnya, dengan segera ia mengambil, disana tertera nama Kyuhyunnie sedang menelfonnya. Sungmin membuka batrai ponselnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke jok belakang. Biarlah ponsel itu rusak atau apalah, yang penting dia tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

Sungmin kembali menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

"Umma... aku membutuhkanmu..hiks"

"Kyu hiks.. aku kecewa padamu hiks.."

.

"ARGH! Kenapa dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi. Donghae yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"Kyu, kau harus tanggung jawab dengan semua ini" Ujar Donghae dengan nada lesu. Kini mereka sekarang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku ?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam. "Karenamu istriku jadi marah!" Teriak Donghae.

"Mianhe Hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Donghae tersentak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, tidak biasa-biasanya ia meminta maaf kepadanya. Donghae mengelus pundak Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe Hyung, karena melibatkanmu dimasalah keluargaku" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

"Gwenchana Kyu, ini gunanya sahabat" Ujar Donghae.

TES

TES

Buliran air bening lolos begitu saja dari mata Kyuhyun.

'Mianhe Ming, benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukki, aku memang lelaki bejat,brengsek. Aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang Ming. Jeongmal mianhe' Batin Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin tampak menekan password di pintu Apartementnya dengan terburu-buru, jangan lupakan air mata yang selalu mengalir deras dari matanya.

Ya, Sungmin memutuskan kembali ke Apertementnya, disinilah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Sungmin sudah memiliki Apertemant ini selama empat tahun, dan setelah menikah sekali seminggu Sungmin datang untuk membersihkan Apertementnya.

CLEKK

Pintu itu terbuka, dan dengan segera Sungmin masuk. Sungmin langsung menuju kamar yang sudah dua tahun tidak ditempatinya itu. Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang berwarna merah muda tersebut dan membaringkan dirinya. Sungmin memegang perutnya yang sediki membuncit, ingat SEDIKIT.

"Hiks.. kau sangat jahat Kyu, kalau aku tahu begini akhirnya, aku tidak akan menerima lamaranmu Kyu.. hiks.. aku benci mu Kyu.. hiks.. Apa arti ciuman tadi pagi Kyu hiks.." isakan Sungmin terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

Sungmin terus menangis, terkadang dia mengupat-upat Kyuhyun. Isakannya bagaikan lagu di apertemant kosong tersebut. Tiba-tiba..

DRETT DRETT

Ponsel Sungmin berdering di dalam tas tangannya, Sungmin segera mengambil ponsel dan melihat ID siapa yang menelfonnya. Bingung ? Sungmin memang memeliki dua ponsel, satu ponsel khusus untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi untuk urusan kantornya.

_Sekretaris Jung ?_

_Kenapa ?_

_Bukankah aku sudah minta izin untuk tidak datang ?_

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menetralkan kembali suaranya.

"Yeoboseo" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang bijaksana.

"_Yeoboseo nyonya, maaf menganggu, tapi ini sangat penting nyonya"_Ujar sekretaris Jung dengan nada yang serius, Sungmin yang mendengarkan nada serius dari sekretarisnya hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Penting?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada bingung.

"_Nde nyonya, saya harap nyonya segera ke kantor"_ Ujar Sekretaris Jung.

"Arraso, tunggu aku beberapa menit lagi" Ujar Sungmin dan memutuskan panggilannya.

Sungmin bangun dari duduknya dan merapikan pakaian yang sedikit brantakan, dan ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih ada di pipinya.

"Hah~ Lee Sungmin, lihat apakah ada masalah baru lagi" Ujar Sungmin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun melamun di dalam ruangannya, dari tadi pikirannya melayang-layang tepat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tenang.

'Mianhe Ming, selama ini ternyata akulah yang membuatmu terus menangis, Mianhe. Aku memang tidak pantas menjadi Suamimu lagi Ming, aku memang salah Ming, Mianhe' Batin Kyuhyun, tampa ia sadar air matanya keluar dari sudut matanya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mencoba mengambil bingkai foto yang memang berada di atas meja kerjanya, dan lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh begitu saja ketika melihat Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum lembut di dalam foto tersebut. Senyuman itulah yang selalu ia terima ketika pulang kerja, senyuman itulah yang membuatnya kembali sembuh ketika ia sakit, dan senyuman itulah yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk hidup. Tapi sekarang ? Kyuhyun mungkin tidak akan melihat senyuman selembut ini.

"Hiks" Isakan bodoh itupun keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibir tebalnya.

.

"Ahjumma~" Ujar seorang yeoja mungil nan imut.

Eunhyuk menghapus air matanya dan memaksa tersenyum kepada yeoja mungil-Cho Minhyun tersebut.

"Waeyo ?" Tanya Eunhyuk tampa berniat melepaskan pelukannya dari Minhyun.

"Umma kemana ?" tanya Minhyun lirih, ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Eunhyuk.

"..." Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

"Umma kemana ahjumma ?" Ujar Minhyun kembali dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"emm... Ahjumma juga tidak tahu sayang, kita berdoa saja agar Umma cepat kembali" Ujar Eunhyuk dan memaksa tersenyum.

CLEKK

"Hyuk-ah" Ujar seseorang lelaki yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Eunhyuk melirik sebentar dan membuang tatapannya kesamping. Lelekai itupun mendekat ke ranjang tempat Eunhyuk dan Minhyun yang sedang berpelukan.

"_Jagi_, Mianhe" Ujar lelaki itu-Donghae dan menundukkan kepalanya. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, ia hanya memandang kearah jendela kamarnya.

Merasa tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya, Donghae dengan segenap keberaniannya memeluk istrinya dari samping, Eunhyuk tersentak.

"Hae-ah lepas~" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada lirih dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan Donghae, bukannya dilepas Donghae malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Hae-ah, Minhyun kesihan" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan kembali mencoba melepas pelukan Donghae, dengan berat hati Donghae melepaskan pelukkanya.

Eunhyuk melihat waja Minhyun, ia sedikit terkejut melihat Minhyun yang sudah terlelap, Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuh Minhyun disampingnya.

Donghae kembali memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengelus lembut rambut Eunhyuk.

"Mianhe~"Bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melirik kearah Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae yang melihat raut wajah Eunhyuk amat terkejut.

"Hae-ah" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan suara serak.

"ne ? wae?" Tanya Donghae dan tersenyum.

GREEP

Eunhyuk langsung menghabur kepelukan Donghae dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, Donghae terkejut melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menangis dipelukannya.

"Hiks.. Aku jahat Hae" Ujar Eunhyuk didalam pelukan Donghae.

"sst.." Ujar Donghae menenangkan Eunhyuk, Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat jahat Hae.. hikss.. seharusnya tadi aku tidak menunjukkan cafe tadi hikss.. seharusnya aku tadi membawa Sungmin ke cafenya Yesung hiksss.." Isak Eunhyuk, ia makin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Donghae.

"sst, uljima _jagi_, kau tidak jahat, ini hanya kebetulan" Ujar Donghae.

"Hiksss.." Isak Eunhyuk kembali.

"Eh? Sunghyun dan EunHae kemana?" Tanya Donghae yang sedari tadi tidak melihat Sunghyun dan EunHae.

"Mereka sudah tidur dikamar EunHae hiks..".

.

Sungmin berjalan di koridor kantornya dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajah cantiknya, tidak ada sedikitpun raut wajah yang sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan anggun, beberapa staf mendundukkan badan memberikan hormat kepada pemilik perusahaan CEO tersebut, Sungmin hanya membalas dengan menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum.

'Waktu yang sangat tepat' Batin Sungmin.

.

"Yeoboseyo" Ujar Sungmin kepada ponselnya yang berwarna putih tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo Minnie, waeyo ?" _Ujar Ryeowook dari seberang.

"Wookie-ah, tolong bawakan koper dan Sunhyun ke Apertementku yang lama" Ujar Sungmin, kini ia sedang mengemudi menuju Apertementnya.

"_eh ? Bukannya Sunghyun bersamamu ?" _ Ujar Ryeowook.

"Aniya,Sunghyun bersama Hyukki, tolong ne wookie-ah" Ujar Sungmin dengan suara memohon.

"_Arraseo!"_ Ujar Ryeowook.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau kau mau ke apertementku, arrachi" Ujar Sungmin.

"_eh.. wae?"_ Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang" Ujar Sungmin.

"_ah~ oke"_ Ujar Ryeowook.

.

TING TONG

Dengan segera Sungmin membuka pintu utama Apertementnya.

"Wookie-ah, kajja masuk" Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum. Ryeowook membalas senyuman Sungmin dan segera masuk kedalam apertement tersebut dengan Sunghyun yang ada di gendongannya yang sedang tertidur pulas dan tangan sebelah kirinya menarik koper Sungmin.

Sungmin mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk duduk, dan kemudian ia menuju kedapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu kepada Ryeowook.

Sungmin menaruh gelas yang berisi coklat panas dan beberapa makanan atau tepatnya cemilan seraya tersenyum dan duduk disamping Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyerit bingung dengan kelakuan Sungmin sekarang, bukankah besok adalah hari penceraiannya dan Kyuhyun ? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan sedih ? Kenapa dia kelihatan senang ?

"Minnie-ah" Ujar Ryeowook seraya memberikan Sunghyun ke Sungmin. Sungmin menerima Sunghyun dengan senang.

"Kau kenapa Minnie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kau kelihatan sangat senang Min" Ujar Ryeowook.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

DRET DRTE

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ryeowook bergetar di tasnya, dengan segera ia mengambil ponselnya, ia tersenyum membaca ID yang mengirimnya pesan, dengan cepat ia membaca pesan itu. Dan Ryeowookpun hanya tersenyum malu membacanya, dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Yesung mengajakku kecan" Ujar Ryeowook seraya menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Mwo ? Yesung ? Kencan ? A-apa kalian sudah berpacaran ?" Tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang gembira bercampur dengan keterkejutan.

Ryeowook mengangguk malu.

"Aigoo~ kau tega sekali wookkie, kau berpacaran dengan si kepala besar itu, tetapi tidak mengabariku" Ujar Sungmin seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana aku mau mengabarimu ? Ketika aku menerima permintaannya, kau malah melefonku tadi" Ujar Ryeowook cemberut.

"Hah! Jadi aku menganggu moment romantis kalian?" Tanya Sungmin, ada sedikit kekesalan dihatinya karena ia menelfon Ryeowook pada saat yang kurang tepat.

"Iya!" Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Hehe Mianhe" Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum tampa dosa, Ryeowook hanya mendesus.

"Eh, aku harus pergi sekarang, aku sedikit ada urusan" Ujar Ryeowook seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Urusan kantor atau urusanmu dengan Yesung?" Ujar Sungmin menggoda Ryeowook.

"Yah begitulah, aku pergi Annyeong" Ujar Ryeowook dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Sunghyun yang sedang tertidur.

'Aku begitu iri dengan kalian Wookie-ah' Batin Sungmin lesu.

"Ah~ yang penting aku harus pergi sekarang juga, meninggalkan segalanya. Mianhe" Ujar Sungmin sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C.**

**.**

**Mianhe kalau Typo(s) bertebaran, harap maklum ^^.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya^^.**

**Dan terimakasih atas beberapa kritik-kritiknya, itu sangat berguna bagi saya^^.**

**KEEP REVIEW ^^**

**Big Thank's to :**

**Isnaeni Love Sungmin-JiYoo861015-Arisatae-Ssung .1-Chabluebilubilu-Cho Kyunnie-Saltybear-Sunnyunysunghyun-Lee ChiZumi-Kang Shin Ah-Abilhikmah-Akemy Yamato-Kyu88-Lovely Kyu-Guest-Herny-Liaa Kyuminelf-KiKyu elfishkyu snowers-Wuhan-Parkhyun-Mitatitu-tarry24792-Kim Shippo-Kyu -KekasihYesung-Ai Rin Lee-Ajid Kyumin-Oktamoah-Wonnie-beMINe-CNH-Kim Min Ah-Arisatae-Shawon20-lilin sarang .1-Mitatitu^^**

**Dan mungkin ada yang terlewatkan ^^**

**REVIEW BANYAK MAKA UPDATE KILAT!**

**( KyuHyukABS_)**


	6. Chapter 6 Divorce Is Pending

**Title : Sorry, I Still Love You.**

**CAST : Cho Kyuhyun (22 yo)**

**Lee Sungmin (24 yo)**

**Cho Sunghyun (Namja) Cho Minhyun (Yeoja) [Anak Kyumin,mereka kembar dan umur mereka 2 tahun)**

**Rate : T**

**Sumarry : berawal dari kesalah pahaman dan berujung ke penceraian. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah bersepakat untuk bercerai. Akankah penceraian itu terjadi ? Kalau memang itu terjadi, apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali di masa depan? Dan bagaimana nasib anak-anak mereka ? PLEASE RnR ^^~**

**WARNING : GenderSwitch (GS) So many Typo(s).**

_**Before.**_

"_**Urusan kantor atau urusanmu dengan Yesung?" Ujar Sungmin menggoda Ryeowook.**_

"_**Yah begitulah, aku pergi Annyeong" Ujar Ryeowook dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan Sunghyun yang sedang tertidur.**_

'_**Aku begitu iri dengan kalian Wookie-ah' Batin Sungmin lesu.**_

"_**Ah~ yang penting aku harus pergi sekarang juga, meninggalkan segalanya. Mianhe" Ujar Sungmin sedih.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia tidak memiliki waktu sekarang. Ia sedikit melirik kearah Sunghyun yang sedang tertidur pulas, dan itu membuat Sungmin merekahkan senyumannya.

"hah~ Mianhe Kyu, perceraian kita harus ditunda selama dua hari" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada parau.

Terlintas difikirannya kejadian di cafe tadi pagi, Sungmin tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. Ia sebenarnya tahu siapa perempuan yang memeluk seenaknya suaminya. Perempuan tersebut ialah mantan kekasih Kyuhyun sewaktu Senior High School yang juga termaksuk rival Sungmin.

Rival ? yah rival abadi Sungmin dari sekolah menengah atas sampai sekarang. Kenapa disebut sebagai 'Rival' ? Tentu saja, mereka selalu merebut Kyuhyun di manapun mereka berada. Kenapa Kyuhyun memilih Sungmin ? Tentu saja karena mereka saling mencintai. Bingung, siapa nama rival Sungmin ? namanya Victoria. Setahu Sungmin, Victoria telah pindah ke Thailand menemui pujaan hatinya, dan itu membuat Sungmin lega, pasalnya tidak ada lagi yang bisa menganggunya dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, kalian bisa liat sendiri bukan ? Dia kembali, dan mereka berpelukan tepat di depan Sungmin. Kalian tahu betapa sakit hati Sungmin ? Sangat sakit.

Dan lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum kecut mengingat masa lalunya di sekolah mengengah atas. Betapa sulitnya ia merebut Kyuhyun. Dan betapa bahagianya dirinya, membuat Kyuhyun jatuh akan pesonanya. Tapi sekarang ?

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Tak terasa Sungmin sudah tiba di ICN Airport, ia segera turun dari mobil Audi putihnya, ah~ tidak lupa Sunghyun yang ada digendongannya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke dalam ICN Airport, pasalnya pesawat akan lepas landas lima belas menit lagi.

**FlashBack.**

"Selamat siang nyonya" Ujar Sekretaris Jung seraya membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat kepada atasannya, ia mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Dengan segera Sungmin duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Ada masalah ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nde nyonya, perusahaan cabang kita di London memerlukan anda disana, dikarenakan mereka perlu pendampingan anda selama dua hari untuk lebih memajukan perusahaan cabang yang disana, dan juga mereka mengundang anda untuk mengikuti rapat bulanan agar perusahaan yang di London lebih maju" Ujar Sekretaris Jung menjelaskan.

"Selama dua hari ?" Tanya Sungmin memastikan. _'Hanya dua hari? Ah~ perceriannya bisa ditunda'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Nde nyonya" Ujar Sekretaris Jung seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, satu jam lagi saya akan berangkat ke London. Selama saya di London, mohon anda gantikan tugas saya, arraseo" Ujar Sungmin seraya tersenyum, dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Baik nyonya" Ujar Sekretaris Jung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

**FlashBack end.**

.

"M-MWO!" Teriak seorang yeoja dengan suara lengkingnya. Matanya membesar melihat isi pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Sungmin. Jangan lupa mulutnya yang menganga besar. Ayolah sepertinya yeoja ini tidak mementingkan tempat ia berada sekarang, dia sedang berada di cafe, dan sekarang semua pengunjung cafe melirik kearahnya. Yesung yang berada di depannya saja menutup telinganya dan ia sedikit menundukkan kepala kepada pengunjung cafe tanda permintaan maaf atas suara lengkingan kekasihnya.

"Dia pergi ke London? selama dua hari ? " Ujar Yeoja itu- Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana dengan perceraiannya ?" Ujar Ryeowook lagi.

_**Wookie-ah, tolong jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa nde. Aku akan berangkat ke Londong 10 menit lagi, tenang saja aku disana hanya mengurus perusahaan cabang yang berada disana. Aku pergi hanya dua hari. **_

_**Kau sahabatku kan Wookie-ah ? jadi, aku mohon jangan bilang kepada siapa-siapa ne ? termaksuk Hyukki,Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Tetapi, jika kau bilang aku pergi ke London, aku tidak akan segan-segan tidak memberikanmu restu untuk menikah dengan sepupuku, Yesung itu. Arraseo? **_

_**Ah~ aku hampir lupa, walaupun Yesung itu sepupuku, tapi mohon jangan bilang ke dia bahwa aku akan ke London. Hanya kaulah yang tahu Wooki-ah.**_

_**Annyeong Wookiieee. **_

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan dari Sungmin. Ryeowook mematung, kenapa tidak boleh memberi tahu bahwa dia sekarang akan berangkat ke London kepada siapa-siapa termaksuk Yesung, sepupunya sendiri ? Apa baru saja terjadi sesuatu ?. Begitulah yang ada di fikiran Ryeowook sekarang.

Yesung yang melihat kekasihnya mematung hanya bingung. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah _gwenchana _? Ada apa ?" Tanya Yesung, dan itu membuat Ryeowook tersentak dari lamunannya. Ryeowook memandang Yesung cukup lama.

"Yesung-ah" Ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Nde waeoyo ?" tanya Yesung.

Tiba-tiba..

DRETT DRETT

Ponsel yang berada di tangan Ryeowook bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia melihat ID yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Hyukki ? Dengan segera Ryeowook mengangkat panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo Hyukki" Ujar Ryeowook.

"_Wookie-ah bisa kau ke Apartementku sebentar hiks.."_ Ujar Eunhyuk dengan isakannya.

"Hyukki-ah kau menangis ? Ada apa ?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit khawatir melihat sahabanya.

"_Hiks.. Wookie-ah, nanti akan aku ceritakan, yang penting kau ke Apertementku sekarang hikss"_ Ujar Eunhyuk yang masih diiringi oleh isakan kecilnya.

"Arraseo, lima menit lagi aku akan sampai" Ujar Ryeowook dan memutuskan panggilannya, dengan segera ia bangkit dari duduknya. Yesung yang melihat kekasihnya ingin pergi, ia pun menarik tangan sang kekasih, dan otomatis Ryeowook membalikkan badannya.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ada sedikit urusan yang mendadakan Yesung-ah, aku pergi dulu Annyeong" Ujar Ryeowook seraya membalikkan badannya, tetapi digagalkan oleh Yesung.

CUP

Yesung mencium Ryeowook tepat dipipi tirusnya, dan membuat sang empu menegang kaku.

"Saranghae" Bisik Yesung tepat di telingan Ryeowook.

"Eum" Ujar Ryeowook dan membalikkan badannya. Ia memegang pipinya yang sekarang terasa panas. "Aigoo, aku makin mencintainya"

.

Selama perjalanan di pesawat menuju London, Sungmin hanya terdiam. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan sekarang. Sedangkan sang putra sedang asyik memainkan robot-robotan yang diberikan oleh pramugari. Sungmin menghela nafas berat, Sungguh rumit masalahnya sekarang. Entah itu masalah perusahaannya ataupun masalah keluarganya. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mengingat kata keluarga, yeoja ini sedikit sensitiv dengan kata keluarga. Ia melirik ke samping tepat sang putra sedang asyik memainkan robot-robotannya. Tampa sadar Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sayang, kau tidak bosan memainkan robot itu sejak tadi ?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengelus rambut sang putra. Sang putra menoleh dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sungmin menautkan alisnya melihat sang putra tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cangaaattt bocan umma" Ujarnya dan membuat asal robot-robotan yang tak berdosa tersebut.

"Bosan?" Tanya Sungmin.

Sunghyun mengangguk. "Kenapa umma tidak membawakan PSP Sunghyun!" Ujar Sunghyun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi dan ia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Sungmin tersenyum gentir mendengar kata PSP, entalah begitu mendengar kata berda persegi panjang tersebut membuatnya mengingat seseorang yang menyakitkannya serta mencintainya secara tulus. Tampa ia sadari buliran air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Umma~ mianhe" Ujar Sunghyun dan dengan segera ia menghapuskan air mata Sungmin yang sudah terjatuh.

"Uljima umma~" Lirih Sunghyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya dan dengan segera ia membawa Sunghyun ke pelukannya.

"Sunghyun-ah, mohon jangan tinggalkan umma,ne" Lirih Sungmin di telinga Sunghyun, Sunghyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

TING TONG

CLEKK

"wook-ah" Ujar Eunhyuk dan segera memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hyukkie, gwenchana ?" Tanya Ryeowook seraya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya dan mempersilahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk.

"Duduklah Wookkie" Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Hyukkie, penampilanmu sangat kacau" Ujar Ryeowook kepada Eunhyuk yang juga duduk disebelahnya.

"Sungmin" Lirih Eunhyuk dan air matanya kembali terjatuh.

'Sungmin ? kenapa?' Batin Ryeowook.

"Sungmin ?"

"Nde Wook-ah, dia sangat kesihan sekarang" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan nada lirih.

"Kesihan ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Ryeowook yang masih bingung.

Eunhyuk mulai menceritakan kepada Ryeowook tentang kejadian di cafe tadi pagi. Eunhyuk menceritakan dengan sangat serius, dan ia tidak peduli air mata yang selalu jatuh dari matanya. Ryeowook yang mendengarkan cerita panjang Eunhyuk mulai menegang. Apalagi, ketika Eunhyuk bilang kalau Sungmin kabur dari cafe.

"Kau tahu dimana Sungmin sekarangkan Wookkie ? Pasalnya kau tadikan yang menjemput Sunghyun di Apertementku ketika aku tertidur, bukan ?" tanya Eunhyuk dan membuat Ryeowook menegang kaku. Apa yang harus ia katakan ? Bukannya Sungmin yang menyuruhnya untuk merahasikan kepergiannya ke London?

"eugh i-itu.. tadi aku menerima telfon dari Sungmin kalau-

"kalau apa Wook-ah ?" Tanya Eunhyuk tidak sabar. Ryeowook menelan salivanya dengan susah. 'Bagaimana ini ? aku harus apa ? haruskan aku bilang kalau Sungmin pergi ke London ? Ani..ani aku ini sahabat yang tidak suka mengingkar janji'

"Wookk-ah ?" Ujar Eunhyuk dan membuat Ryeowook tersentak dari lamunannya.

"kalau ia menyuruhku untuk menitipkan Sunghyun ke Yesung ah ia ke Yesung" Ujar Ryeowook gugup seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Yesung ? Kenapa tidak menitipkan kepadaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"eugh i-itu, ah karena orang tua Yesung akan berangkat ke Jepang. Kebetulan kalau orangtua Sungmin sangat merindukan Sunghyun, jadi Sungmin menitipkan anaknya ke orangtua Yesung untuk sekalian berangkat ke Jepang. Orang tua Sungminkan tinggal di Jepang" Ujar Ryeowook dengan bahasa yang blak-blakan. Eunhyuk yang mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya hanya mengangguk paham. Ryeowook bernafas lega.

'Ternyata aku pintar juga. Beruntung kau Minnie, mempunyai sahabat yang pintra' Batin Ryeowook percaya diri.

"Jadi, Sekarang kau tahu Sungmin sekarang dimana ?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Molla, tadi aku hanya disuruh menyerahkan Sunghyun ke orang tua Yesung" Ujar Ryeowook berbohong.

"Hah~ yasudahlah. Mungkin ia perlu menenangkan dirinya" Ujar Eunhyuk pasrah dan diikuti anggukan ragu oleh Ryeowook.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam KTS, walaupun sebahagian besar orang sekarang telah tertidur. Tapi,tidak halnya dengan dua pria yang masih terdiam,waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam, Cho Kyuhyun masih melamun di ruang kerjanya. Entah apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Donghae duduk didepan Kyuhyun hanya menutup mulutnya.

"Kyu~" Ujar Donghae terdengar lirih.

"eum" hanya respon singkat yang diterima Donghae.

"Ini sudah tengah malam Kyu, pulanglah. Tenangkan fikiranmu" Ujar Donghae sedikit menasehati sahabatnya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi hyung, besok ah~ ani hari ini adalah hari dimana aku dan Sungmin akan ber-

"Jangan sebut kata itu Kyu, pasti ada jalan lain yang harus kalian tempuh. Mungkin, ini hanya ujian dari Tuhan agar Kau dan Sungmin tetap mengingatkan kalian kepadnya. Tuhan tidak akan memberi ujian yang tidak bisa kita selesaikan,Kyu. Ini hanya rintangan kecil yang harus kalian lalui. Berdoalah Kyu." Ujar Donghae sedikit menceramahi sahabatnya dan dengan segera ia keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Donghae barusan, ia sedikit membenarkan kata-kata sahabatnya tersebut. Yang harus ia laksanakan sekarang ialah berdoa, berdoa ? kata-kata itu cukup asing bagi Kyuhyun. Mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari berapa kali ia berdoa selama setahun.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan segera ia keluar dari ruangannya.

"apa ada gereja di daerah sini ?"

.

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk timur, ia menggantika tugas sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi. Cahaya matahari mulai merambah masuk dari celah-celah gorden berwarna coklat emas tersebut dan bertempu kepada dua insan yang masih tertidur pulas dan saling berpelukkan erat. Sepertinya cahaya matahari sedikit menganggu tidur mereka, buktinya salah satu dari mereka mengeliat pelan.

"Eugh" Satu lenguhan keluar di pagi ini dari mulut plum Sungmin. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat arah jarum jam yang berada di ponselnya.

"Jam 07.30 ?" Ujar Sungmin dengan suara serak, ia melirih Sunghyun yang masih setia memeluknya, dan sepertinya lelaki kecil itu sedikit mengeratkan pelukkannya ke tubuh Sungmin, sepertinya dia kedinginan. Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

Sungmin dan Sunghyun baru saja bisa tidur selama empat jam, pasalnya mereka baru saja sampai di London pukul tiga dini hari, mengingat perjalanan dari korea menuju London memakan waktu 13 jam dan jangan lupa mereka juga transit di salah satu negara. Untung saja di sekitar Bandara Heathrow ada beberapa hotel, jadi Sungmin beserta Sunghyun tidak perlu payah-payah mencari penginapan.

"Sunghyun-ah, bangun nak" Ujar Sungmin seraya berusaha melepaskan pelukkan erat Sunghyun.

Perlahan Sunghyun menggeliat dari tidurnya. Ia sedikit membuka mata bulatnya, dan kembali menutup matanya. Sungmin tersenyum, dengan perlahan namun pasti ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sunghyun dan mendaratkan bibirnya di kening sang anak selama lima detik. Perlahan Sunghyun kembali menggeliat dan membuka matanya, ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat sang ibu sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kajja, kita mandi" Ujar Sungmin seraya membawa Sunghyun digendongannya menuju kamar mandi.

.

Pagi ini awan mendung tampak bernaung diatas langit, cuaca terlihat lesu. Kyuhyun tetap melamun di ranjangnya. Fikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Matanya sekarang terlihat bak mata panda, bagaimana tidak ? ia hanya tertidur selama satu jam. Tadi malam, ia disibukkan dengan berdoa kepada Tuhan sambil menangis.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah samping, tepat ponselnya berada. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil ponsel tersebut dan menelfon seseorang.

""_Yeoboseyo"_Ujar Donghae dengan suara seraknya, mungkin ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"_Hyung_, Minhyun masih bersamamu,kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Nde, dia masih tidur di ranjang EunHae,Kyu"_Ujar Donghae.

"Sementara tolong jaga dia ne _Hyung_ , aku mohon" Ujar Kyuhyun degan nada memohonnya.

"_Arraseo, sekarang kau istirahat saja yang baik. Jangan fikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Ingat! Tuhan selalu memberkatimu"_Ujar Donghae dan membuat suasana hati Kyuhyun sedikit membaik.

"Gomawo _Hyung"_ Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Cheonma, ah! Sepertinya kau tidak perlu bekerja sekarang Kyu"_Ujar Donghae.

"Andwe, aku mau bekerja _Hyung_" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Terserah kau sajalah"_Ujar Donghae pasrah.

"oke _Hyung_, Annyeong" Ujar Kyuhyun dan memutuskan panggilannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Sebenarnya ia sangat merindukan sosok Minhyun, tetapi entalah sepertinya ia belum siap melihat Minhyun. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan anggun di kantor cabang di London. Seluruh staff telah mempersiapkan penyambutan atas kedatangan Sungmin. Para staff serentak membungkukkan badannya, Sungmin tersenyum melihat kesopanan para staff, ah! Jangan lupa Sunghyun yang ada digendongannya juga ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin berhenti didepan pintu ruangan kepala cabang di London, Sungmin melirik papan nama yang tergantung dipintu tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

CLEK

"Good Morning" Ujar Sungmin yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala cabang London.

"Good Morning too " Ujar Roberth . "Please sit here " Sambung lelaki seraya memberikkan aba-aba ke Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi tamunya. Sungmin sedikit sakit dihatinya ketika menyebutnya dengan ' '. Entalah, Sungmin sedikit kurang pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan tersebut.

Segera Sungmin duduk di kursi tamu, dan ia juga meletakkan Sunghyun di sampingnya.

"Sorry for calling you all the way from korea" Ujar Roberth sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Ah! Never mind,This is my duty as the owner of the company CEO" Ujar Sungmin seraya memberikan senyuman termanisnya yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia perlihatkan.

membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Ok straight to the point. Our branch of the company in London to ask you to guide us to be here more advanced companies _[Ok langung saja keintinya, kami dari perusahaan cabang di London meminta anda untuk membimbing kami agar perusahaan disini lebih maju]_"Ujar , Sungmin menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

"I know it" Ujar Sungmin tegas. mendengar suara tegas dari Sungmin sedikit khawatir.

"eugghh.. for from it we ask you to guide us for two years [_untuk dari itu kami meminta anda agar membimbing kami selama dua tahun]_" Ujar sedikit mengecilkan suaranya ketika kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

"Oke...

1 detik

2 detik

"M-MWO? 2 TAHUN?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C.**

**.**

**Wah Ming disuruh membimbing perusahaannya di London selama 2 tahun! **

**Kayak mana percerain mereka? **

**Mianhe kalau Typo(s) bertebaran, harap maklum, saya hanya manusia yang tidak luput dari kesalahan.**

**Terimakasih banyak atas Reviewnya^^.**

**Dan terimakasih atas beberapa kritik-kritiknya, itu sangat berguna bagi saya^^.**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu-satu Review kalian n.n**

**KEEP REVIEW ^^**

**REVIEW BANYAK MAKA UPDATE KILAT!**

**(KyuHyukABS_)**


	7. Chapter 7 Miss,Need U! Saranghae

**Sorry, I Still Love You.**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Cho Sunghyun [n]**

**Cho Minhyun [y]**

**Rate : T [for this chapter]**

**Sumarry : Sungmin salah paham dengan Kyuhyun! Sungmin meminta bercerai dengan Kyuhyuh dan bodohnya Kyuhyun mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin!. Akankah perceraiaan mereka terjadi ? bagaimana dengan anak kembar mereka?**

Hening.

Sungmin sekarang amat teramat terkejut sekarang, 2 tahun ? 2 tahun ia haru membimbing perusahaan di London sendirian ? Dan di London Sungmin hanya tinggal sendiri bersama anaknya ? berarti ia harus meninggalkan kota kelahirannya ? meninggalkan Minhyun ? Kyuhyun ? Sahabat-sahabatnya? ini sama sekali tidak bisa ia habis fikir akan itu.

"Mrs. Cho" Ujar Roberth memecahkan keheningan yang melanda mereka. Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara Roberth yang terdengar bergetar itu.

"W-why ?" Tanya Sungmin menetralkan suaranya. Perlahan namun pasti Roberth menatap manik mata indah Sungmin, terlihat di dalam manik mata tersebut ada pertanyaan besar.

"Eughh.. Kami meminta maaf Nyonya, atas kelancangan kami untuk seenaknya memerintahkan anda untuk membimbing kami [anggap berbahasa inggris]" Ujar Roberth dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kami benar-benar memerlukan bimbingan anda demi perusahaan ini,nyonya. Saya yang baru saja diutus untuk menjadi ketua cabang memerlukan bimbingan anda begitu pula para karyawan, sebenarnya dua bulan terkahir ini, perusahaan ini dilanda keterpurukkan, dikarenakan saya yang kurang pandai mengurusnya. Jadi, saya berharap nyonya bersedia membimbing kami [anggap bahasa inggris]" Terang Roberth panjang lebar. Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham.

"B-baiklah" Gumam Sungmin pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Roberth dan membuat Roberth mengembangkan senyuman senangnya.

"Benarkan nyonya [ ]?" Tanya Roberth meyakinkan. Sungmin mengangguk ragu, ia sebenarnya sangat keberatan untuk tawaran tersebut, namun bagaimana lagi, ia sebagai pemilik perusahaan CEO harus mau. Soal perceraian ? entalah, pikiran Sungmin masih buntu dengan persoalan perceraiannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, lusa saya akan kembali ke Korea, ada beberapa barang yang tertinggal disana" Ujar Sungmin. Roberth tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya permisi dulu" Ujar Sungmin dan segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut, dan jangan lupa Sunghyun yang sudah berada di gendongannya.

.

Malam ini di kota London, Sungmin duduk termenung di balkon kamar hotelnya. Ia memandang langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Ia tersenyum sendu. Fikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya bersama Roberth tadi siang. Ia sekarang begitu bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang, di lain sisi ia memikirkan tentang Kyuhyun dan anaknya yang pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya sekarang, disisi lain dia berfikir tentang pekerjaannya di London ini.

"Haah~ aku harus bagaimana, tuhan?" ujar Sungmin menerawang keatas.

Terlintas dibenaknya tentang moment-momet bahagianya bersama Kyuhyun. Dari pertama Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya, ketika mereka berpacaran, ketika Kyuhyun melamarnya didepan keluarga besar mereka, ketika mereka menikah di salah satu gereja mewah, ketika ia mendengar bahwa ia sedang hamil, ketika Kyuhyun yang selalu over protektif kepadanya saat kandungannya masih rawan, ketika Kyuhyun memberikan semuanya yang Sungmin minta di masa-masa mengidamnya, ketika ia melahirkan dua malaikatnya dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya, ketika Kyuhyun selalu berlaku lembut dan romantis kepadanya ketika... ketika.. ketika.

Sungmin tak tahan lagi untuk mengingatnya, air matanya telah membasahi kedua pipinya yang sekarang kelihatan sedikit tirus. Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di kedua lutut yang ditekukkan. Ia terisak, untung saja Sunghyun telah tertidur sejak tadi.

"Hiks..hiks.. A-aku merindukanmu Kyu" Ujarnya ditengah isakan tangisnya.

"A-aku merindukan goda-godaanmu Kyu Hiks... A-aku juga merindukan suaramu hiks.. aku merindukan semuanya dari dirimu Kyu.. hiks.." Isak Sungmin, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku hiks.. sangat mencintaimu Kyu hiks.. hiks.. T-tapi kenapa kau melakukannya kepadaku ? hiks Kenapa ? kenapa? Hiks.. Apa yang kurang dariku Kyu? Apa?" teriak Sungmin histeris ditengah tangisnya.

"Bahkan sebulan lagi tepat hari pernikahan kita yang ke- 3 tahun Kyu! Hiks.." isak Sungmin kembali.

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh letihnya disamping tubuh mungil anaknya. Ia menatap wajah polos anaknya yang tampak damai, persis seperti Kyuhyun sedang tertidur.

"Hiks.. Aku ingin kau memelukku sekarang Kyu Hiks.. Hiks.." Isak Sungmin kembali. Ia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh malaikat kecilnya.

"B-Bahkan 2 bulan yang lagi hikss.. Kedua anak kita berulang tahun Kyu Hiks.. hiks.." Isak Sungmin. Tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang sedikit buncit, mengingat usia kandungannya menginjak 3 bulan.

"Didalam perut ini Kyu hiks... anak calon anak kita hiks.. Mianhe aku tidak memberitamu Kyu Hikss.." Isak Sungmin.

Sungmin terus menangisi nama Kyuhyun sampi ia jatuh tertidur.

.

Malam harinya di kota seoul, Kyuhyun sedang asyik menonton berita di TV-nya. Sebenarnya fikirannya bukan kepada berita yang ia tonton, tetapi kepada sang istri yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia tersenyum miris ketika mengingat wajah marah istrinya ketika menuduhnya selingkuh.

Kyuhyun menerawang keatas, ia berfikir ia begitu bodoh malam itu. Dengan seenaknya ia mengiyakan permintaan Sungmin untuk membuat surat cerai, dan ia juga begituh bodohnya mengurus surat cerai laknat tersebut.

"Bodoh"gumamnya.

Ia tersenyum sendu ketika ia mengingat-ingat hari-harinya selama ini bersama Sungmin. Ia mengingat ketika Sungmin selalu merona ketika ia goda, ia mengingat ketika Sungmin selalu ngambek kalau Kyuhyun selalu pulang malam karena pekerjaannya, Ia mengingat ketika Sungmin begitu serius merawat kedua malaikat kecilnya dengan sabar, ia mengingat ketika mereka mengucapkan janji didepan para keluarga dan postur, ia mengingat ketika Sungmin sedang memasak, ia mengingat ketika Sungmin selalu merona ketika disinggung tentang malam pertama mereka, ia juga mengingat rasa masakan Sungmin.

TES TES TES

Akhirnya buliran air bening tersebut jatuh dari mata onyx tersebut, buliran air mata tersebut sedikit membasahi pipi tirusnya yang semakin tirus.

"Ming, a-aku merindukanmu" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar, ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan itu membuat air matanya terjatuh kembali membasahi pipinya.

"K-Kau dimana Ming ? K-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang ? K-Kau tahu Aku dan Minhyun sangat merindukanmu dan Sunghyun ?"gumam Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"A-Aku berharap di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita sebulan lagi, kita merayakannya bersama-sama" gumam Kyuhyun miris.

"K-Kau tahu Ming ? Selama satu hari ini aku sama sekali tidak makan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin makan dengan masakanmu saja Ming! K-Kau tahu Ming ? Minhyun seharian berkata bahwa dia merindukanmu Ming" Gumam Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari sudur mata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan bluran air bening.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi Ming ? Kenapa!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku... Aku.. sangat mencintaimu Ming, sungguh"Gumam Kyuhyun.

.

_**Seoul 13.05 pm, 14 july 2013.**_

Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali bekerja walaupun pikirannya sama-sekali belum membaik terlebih hatinya yang terus sakit ketika ia merindukan sang istri tercinta yang entah sekarang dimana berada.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan berkas-berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani. Ia sama sekali tidak focus sekarang untuk kembali bekerja karena hatinya beserta fikirannya sama sekali sedang kacau. Namun bagaimana lagi perusahaannya sangat membutuhkannya, terlebih perusahaanya sedang masa-masa jayanya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, ia memijat kepalanya yang sangat sakit. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar pintunya yang melang telah dihempas dengan keras oleh seseoarang yang sama sekali tidak punya otak itu.

"YA! Kyu! Sudah aku bilang jangan bekerja! Kau harus beristirahat! Kau tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sangat kurus dan sangat kacau! Kau pulang saja! Biar aku saja yang mengurus berkas-berkas itu!" bentak Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun berecak sebal .

"Aku lelah Hyung. Kau tahu ? kerjaku dirumah hanya menonton, menangis, berdoa, tidur" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Setidaknya kau harus beristirahat dan makan yang teratur! Aku tahu selama dua hari ini kau hanya memakan roti saja, bukan ?" tanya Donghae tepat. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak ingin makan kalau makanan itu bukan makanan yang dibuat oleh Istriku Hyung" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada yang bergetar. Donghae tersentak, ia sedikit menyesal dihatinya karena telah membentak Kyuhyun tadi.

Donghae mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, ia mengusap bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut seolah-olah memberikan kekuatan untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

"Mianhe Kyu, aku tadi tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu tentang itu. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu Kyu. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku melihatmu kacau seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyu" Ujar Donghae dengan tulus.

"Aniyo Hyung, kau benar" Ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Pergilah ke Apartementku. Sejak tadi malam Minhyun selalu menyebut namamu dan Sungmin ah... maaf bukan bermaksud untuk mengingatkannya lagi. Kunjungilah Minhyun, dia sangat merindukanmu. Setidaknya kau bisa sedikit membaik ketika bertemu dengan putrimu" nasehat Donghae.

"Nanti ketika pulang kerja saja Hyung.."

"Tidak Kyu, kau sekarang harus mengujunginya" ujar Donghae bersikeras.

"Tapi bagai-

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusi berkas-berkas ini. Bagaimanapun aku ini maneger Kyu. Kau sekarang hanya perlu hiburan dari putrimu bukan dengan berkas-berkas yang memusingkan ini" ujar Donghae.

"Arraseo Hyung. Gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun dan ia menepuk pundak Donghae dan tersenyum.

"Gwencahan itulah gunanya sahabat, Kyu" Ujar Donghae membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah, percayakan kepadaku tentang berkas-berkas itu" ujar Donghae.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Annyeong" ujar Kyuhyun dan ia segera pergi dari ruangannya.

.

_**Dublin,London 07.03 am, 14 july 2013. **_

Sungmin dan Sunghyun sekarang tampak rapi dengan Sungmin memakai dress berwarna merah muda dan putih sepaha sedangkan Sunghyun memakai celana panjang dan baju kaos yang membuatnya tambah tampan.

Sungmin melirik jam tangan hitam yang bertengger indah di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka berada di salah satu cafe di bandara, berarti ia harus menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk take off kembali ke korea.

Sembari menunggu waktu keberangkatan, Sungmin dan Sunghyun mengisinya untuk bersantai-santai di cafe sembari memakan ice cream.

"Aigoo Sunghyun-ya" ujar Sungmin seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya berlepotan memakan ice cream. Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan ice cream-ice cream yang berlepotan di sekitar bibir dan pipi anaknya.

"Hehehe" cengir Sunghyun dan ia kembali memakan ice creamnya dengan lahap.

DRET DRET

Ponsel yang terletak di atas meja samping Sungmin tiba-tiba terbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Sungmin meraih ponselnya dan membaca siapa yang menelfonnya.

'_umma?'_

Sungmin sedikit menetralkan suaranya yang sedikit serak akibat memakan ice cream dan kemudian ia angkat telefon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo umma"

"_Minnie-ah bogoshipeooo" _ujar Ummanya Sungmin—Leeteuk.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar suara umma yang ia rindukan.

"Nado bogoshipeyooo ummaaaa" ujar Sungmin dengan suara manjanya.

"_Aigoo ternyata anak umma masih sangat manja,eoh?" _ujar Leeteuk diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Wajar sajalah umma, aku sangat merindukanmu"

"_Arraseo. Bagaimana kabar keluarga kalian di Korea? Pasti sangat romantis, bukan?" _ujar Leeteuk sukses membuat Sungmin membatu ditempat. 'Harus bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya ?' batin Sungmin.

"Ah T-tentu saja sangat romantis umma" ujar Sungmin dengan nada sedikit ragu dan kikuk.

"_Oh benarkah ? Aigoo.. Kau tahu Min, umma sangat merindukan cucu umma yang sangat imut dan umma juga merindukan menantu umma yang jahil itu, haha" _ujar Leeteuk sembari tertawa. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya.

"Bernarkah umma ?" ujar Sungmin.

"_Tentu saja Min. Eh kau sekarang dimana ? kenapa ribut sekai?"_ tanya Leeteuk.

"Eh eugh a-aku sekarang berada di Bandara, umma" ujar Sungmin jujur. _'Dari pada aku bohong lagi, mending aku jujur'_ batin Sungmin.

"_Eh? Kau kenapa ke Bandara ? Mau bulan madu tambahan,eoh?" _ujar Leeteuk menggoda. Namun sayangnya, godaan sang ibu sama sekali tidak mempan bagi Sungmin sekarang. Dulu setiap kali digoda sama Leeteuk pasti akan malu-malu tapi sekarang berbeda.

"Tentu saja tidak umma. Aku di Bandara di London. Perusahaan di London memanggilku,umma" ujar Sungmin menjelaskan.

"_jadi, kau sekarang ingin balik ke Korea?" _tanya Leeteuk

"Nde, umma. Bagaimana perusahaan di Jepang umma?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berbasa-basi.

"_Perusahaan disini sangat lancar. Namun, appamu sekarang sering sakit-sakit, mungkin pengaruh umur"_ ujar Leeteuk.

"Mwo? Appa sakit ?" ujar Sungmin terkejut.

"_Iya. Maka dari itu umma menelfonmu nak" _ujar Leeteuk.

"Umaaaaaaaa" teriak Sunghyun.

"_Aigoo apa itu suara cucu umma"_ ujar Leeteuk seray terkekeh.

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne umma. Cucumu sangat cerewet akhir-akhir ini" ujar Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"_eumm.. yasudah umma tutup dulu ya. Sampaikan salam umma ke cucu-cucu dan menantu umma tersayang" _ujar Leeteuk.

"Pasti umma" ujar Sungmin sedikit ragu.

FLIP

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya kembali diatas meja. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan kemudia melirik Sunghyun yang masih asyik dengan ice creamnya. Sungmin tersenyum miris melihat wajah keseriusan anaknya, sama persisi dengan Kyuhyun. Kening yang terkadang berkerut, mata yang menyiratkan ketertajaman bibir yang.. uh.. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin memikirkan lelaki itu untuk saat ini. Bukannya ia tidak ingin memikirkan lelaki itu, tetapi bukan sekarang waktunya.

"Sunghyun sudah selesai makan ice creamnya ?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengambil tisseu dari tasnya dan mengelapkannya di sekitar bibir dan pipi Sunghyun yang berlepotan ice cream.

Sunghyun mengangguk lucu dan ia segera memperlihatkan cup ice cream yang telah kosong. "Cudah umma. Cangattt enak" ujar Sunghyun dengan bahasa cadelnya.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berangkat kembali ke Korea Sunghyun-ah" ujar Sungmin seraya mengambil tasnya dan menggendong Sunghyun menuju pintu pemeriksaan penumpang di Bandara tersebut.

.

Khusus untuk beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk tidak bekerja dikarenakan harus mengurus anak dan keponakannya. Biasanya Eunhyuk meninggalkan anaknya bersama baby sisternya, tapi sekarang babysisternya mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Alhasih Eunhyuklah yang harus mengurus anak dan keponakannya. Untung saja Kyuhyun memakluminya karena Eunhyuk adalah sahabatnya, lagi pula anaknya juga sedang diurus bersama Eunhyuk untuk beberapa hari.

Kini Eunhyuk sedang asyik memasak makanan yang baru saja ia pelajari dari salah satu blog favoritenya. Sedangkan EunHae dan Minhyun sedang asyik bertanding game diruang tengah. Terkadang terdengar teriakan kemenangan dari mulut Minhyun dan terkadang terdengar suara pasrah EunHae yang memang kurang ahli dalam bermain game.

"Hahahaha EunHae lihat kan? Aku telus yang menang! Jadi EunHae halus menepati janji EunHae!" ujar Minyun diiringi tawa dan seringai yang tercetak jelas dibibir plumnya. EunHae mengangguk kesal.

"Alla! Nanti EunHae akan beli Minhyun ice creamm yang banyak" ujar Eunhae dengan nada kesalnya.

Minhyun tersenyum kemenangan dan segera mengangguk.

"Ayuk kita main lagi! Siapa yang kalah akan menuruti semua kemauan si pemanang, alla" ujar EunHae.

"Kau menantangku,eoh? Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang menang" ujar Minhyun diiringi smirk keturunan ayahnya.

"Oke!" teriak EunHae.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar percakapan kekanak-kanakan anak dan keponakannya tersenyum geli seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali memasak, yang sebentar lagi akan jadi.

"Aigoo, sifat keturunan Kyuhyun memang jelas terlihat ckck" kekeh Eunhyuk.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau lihat Minhyun? Aku menang hahahaha! Kau lihatkan! Hahaha!" tawa EunHae yang seperi setan...

Minhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar tawaan EunHae yang seperi setan.

"Kau lihatkan Minhyun? Akhirnya aku menang hahaha" ujar EunHae dan membuat Minhyun kesal bukan main.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengembungkan pipinya dan melipakan tangan mungilnya didepan dadanya. Merajuk ? kesal ?

Sedangkan EunHae masik asyik membanggakan dirinya kepada Minhyun bahwa dia menang.

TING TONG

Bel Apartement mewah tersebut berbunyi. Eunhyuk yang berada didapur segera membukan pintu utama Apartementnya.

"Eh Kyuhyun-ah. Masuklah" ujar Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk. Ia sedikit bingung kenapa Kyuhyun berkunjung ke Apartementnya ? apa dia tidak berkerja ? begitulah kira-kira fikiran Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk tidak mengambil pusing, ia segera kembali ke dapur dan kembali memasak.

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk, sebuah pelukan dikakinya seketika menyambutnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera menggendong anaknya dan mencium kening Minhyun.

"Appaaaaaa" ujar Minhyun manja. Ia memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan imutnya membuat sang ayah gemas.

Kyuhyun segera duduk di sofa dan mendudukkan Minhyun di atas pangkuannya seraya memeluk tubuh anaknya yang sangat ia rindukan tersebut.

"Merindukan Appa,eoh?" goda Kyuhyun seraya mencium pipi tembem anaknya.

Minhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Appa. Minhyun juga melindukan Umma dan Sunghyun oppa" ujar Minhyun dan kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"..." Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Eh? Ahjuciii" ujar EunHae dari arah toilet.

Memang tadi EunHae sempat ketoilet karena sakit perut ketika menertawai Minhyun.

"Annyeong EunHae" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut coklat EunHae.

"Ahjucci tau tidak ?" ujar EunHae berlagak misterius seraya melirik kearah Minhyun yang sangat kesal.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tadi menang belmain game melawan Minhyun HAHAHA! Aku menang Ahjucii! HAHAHA!" tawa EunHae lagi membanggakan dirinya yang selama ini selalu kalah, dan kini untuk yang pertama kalinya ia mengalahkan Minhyun. Tentu saja ia sangat senang.

Kyuhyun tampak bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa mengerikan EunHae. Sedangkan Minhyun sekarang amat teramat kesal.

"Kau hebat nak. Kau bisa mengalahkan seoarang anak raja game" ujar Eunhyuk berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah. Tampak ia membawa nampan berisikan satu cangkir teh panas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Eoh ? Minhyun _jagi_, kau harus banyak belajar dari Appa, arraseo? Kau harus menghapalkan trik-triknya agar bisa kembali mengalahkan anak pasangan ikan dan monyet itu, arra" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkan jempolnya. Ia tadi sedikit kesal menengar bahwa anaknya dikalahkan bermain game. Selama ini Kyuhyun kalau ia bertanding, pasti ia pasti menang dan tidak pernah kalah. Tapi sekarang anaknya dengan mudahnya dikalahkan oleh EunHae ?

"Aku mendengarnya Kyu" ujar Eunhyuk kesal dan tidak digubrisi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baik Appa! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan EunHae jelek itu!" ujar Minhyun sebari mengangkat jempolnya dan menyatukan jempol mungilnya ke jempol panjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Minhyun bersama-sama mengeluarkan seriangai yang tercetak jelas diwajah mereka.

Eunhyuk dan EunHae serentak bergidik ngeri melihat seringai mereka.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 12-13 jam lamanya, akhirnya Sungmin dan Sunghyun kembali menginjakkan kakinya di negara kelahiran mereka. Sekarang, di Korea telah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam.

Sungmin berjalan di Bandara dengan tangan kanan menggendong Sunghyun yang telah tertidur sedangkan tangan kirinya untuk menyeret koper hitamnya.

Sungmin tampak mencari-cari taksi. Setelah mendapatkan taksi ia segera memberikan alamat rumah Kyuhyun.

Ya, Sungmin berniat untuk 'mengunjungi' rumah Kyuhyun. Untung saja ia masih memegang kunci cadangan rumah tersebut. Jadi, ia dengan mudah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Niat Sungmin untuk kembali kerumah tersebut adalah mengambil beberapa baju dan mainan Sunghyun yang kemarin sempat tertinggal. Ia berfikir kalau sekarang ia 'mengunjungi' rumah tersebut, pasti Kyuhyun sudah tertidur.

_**Skip time.**_

Tidak terasa ia telah sampai di depan rumah megahnya—tapi sekarang tidak. Dengan segera Sungmin turun seraya menggendong Sunghyun dan mengambil kopernya, setelah itu ia membayar taksi tersebut.

Sungmin membuka gerbang besar tersebut. Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah megah tersebut. Sungmin meronggoh tas tangannya untuk mengambil kunci rumah tersebut, setelah kunci itu dapat, Sungmin memasukkan kunci kedalam lubang pintu dan..

CLEK

Pintu itu terbuka, ruangan gelap tampa pencahaan seketika menyambut mereka. Sungmin menyerit bingung dengan keadaan rumah tersebut, 'Apa mereka tidak berada di rumah?' batin Sungmin.

'Baguslah' batin Sungmin kembali.

Dengan pelan Sungmin membaringkan tubuh Sunghyun di atas sofa. Setelah itu, Sungmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya 'dulu' bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memutar knop pintu dengan perlahan. Ia sedikit mengintip ke dalam kamar, apakah ada Kyuhyun? Ternyata tidak ada. Kamar tersebut sangat gelap, berantakkan, udara yang lembab.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat kamarnya—dulu. Ia berjalan menuju lemari berwarna putih besar tersebut dan membukanya. Sungmin mengambil beberapa helai baju,dress, dan celananya yang sempat tertinggal. Setelah itu Sungmin menutup kembali pintu lemari tersebut, dan memasukkan baju-baju itu kedalam koper yang ia bawa serta kekamar itu. Setelah memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar tersebut, ia berniat untuk keluar dari kamar yang telah membuat kenangan indah baginya dan—Kyuhyun tentunya.

Ketika Sungmin sudah menutup pintu kamar itu kembali, ia membalikkan badannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersandar di diding seraya menatapnya dengan tatap dingin. Hampir saja air mata Sungmin jatuh ketika melihat lelaki yang sangat ia cintai dan ia rindukan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Hampir saja air mata Sungmin jatuh. Sungmin memasang topengnya yang awalnya sangat terkejut menjadi sosok tak kalah dingin dibanding Suaminya.

Sungmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun, namun tiba-tiba..

**SRETT**

Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Sungmin dengan Kuat agar Sungmin tidak lari dari hadapannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap mata Sungmin dengan pandangan menusuk dan tajam membuat Sungmin takut.

"L..Lepaskan aku" ujar Sungmin dengan nada dingin namun gugup karena ketakutan melihat Kyuhyun.

"..." Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya. Ia terus manatp Sungmin dalam..dalam..

"Ku bilang lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Sungmin dengan air mata sudah menumpuk dimatanya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Kau bertanya padaku dari mana saja aku? Itu bukan urusan mu CHO!" emosi Sungmin. Air mata yang susah payah ia bendung kini telah terjatuh di pipi Sungmin yang sedikit kurang chuby.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku! Kau itu istriku dan aku suamimu! Wajar aku menanyakannya padamu! Kau hilang bagai ditelan bumi! Dan dengan enaknya kau bilang itu bukan urusanku!" bentak Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Selama ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah membentaknya. Namun sekarang?

Sungmin kembali merubah imagenya menjadi dingin.

"Itu memang bukan urusanmu CHO! Urusanmu hanya mengurusi wanita yang kau cium i—

"Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae, neomu saranghae Minnie-ah"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

Hai!

Saya ingin meminta maaf karena keterlambatan update untuk chapt 7 ini T.T. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Selama sebulan ini saya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, disamping itu juga Kuota saya habis T.T.

Oke, saya juga minta maaf karena di chpt 6 sangatttttttt banyak typo-nya T.T

Dan saya juga meminta maaf karena membuat readers menunggu ampe lumutan menunggu fanfict abal saya .-.

Oke maaf-maafnya sudah selelsai(?)

Ohya dicpt ini sedikit membingungkan.

Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih buat readers yang sangat kucinta memberikan review membangunnya untuk saya *Kiss & Hug*

Saya benar-benar berterima kasihhh *bow*.

Oke sampai jumpa di chapt 8 :* see u!

**REVIEW BANYAK MAKA UPDATE KILATTTTT!**


End file.
